Collection of One-Shots
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: These are recently discovered old stories of mine. There is Harry Potter, Naruto, and Bleach with some crossovers thrown in. Rating to be safe. Mentions of rape in first chapter.
1. Slight ByaRuki, Rukia Raped

**I own none of these, just the plots. This is a collection of one-shots that I'm throwing together that will include, Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, and crossovers.**

* * *

That deep, deep darkness. It tempted her every step she took. Around every corner, behind every door. That deep whispering voice coercing her, whispering to her, asking her to just… Let go…

She sat in the vast gardens, meditating, trying to get to her Inner World. It seemed to be getting more difficult with every passing day. She heard the voice again, it came from the shadows cast by the sakura trees, from the little sounds of a small animal's footsteps. She gave up, clutching her head, squeezing her eyes shut, palms clamped firmly over her ears. But the whispers… it didn't matter what she did, she always heard its constant hum, wearing on her sanity, making her want to claw at her ears, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

_Is this the end? _

She had to ask herself as she contemplated ending herself with Sode no Shirayuki. Pride and dignity be damned. She fell onto her side, ears covered, and eyes closed tightly still. She curled into a ball, and her nails dug into her head, sharp enough to draw blood as tears fell from her eyes, and her toes curled.

* * *

Suddenly, a warm hand gripped her shoulder, and just like that, the ominous whisper stopped. Rukia looked up to the owner of the hand, and found her brother with a look that surprised her. It was a look of utter concern and terror at her suffering. Byakuya knelt beside her as she whimpered. His coarse thumb rubbed the tear tracks from her face, and she sat up shakily.

"Rukia, what is wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Please?"

She blinked at hearing the pleading tone in her brother's voice. She whimpered again and he steadied her shoulders. She looked him in the eyes shyly, and spoke softly, "I'm hearing… things. Um… It's like a voice, whispering things… I can never tell where it's coming from, or… what it's saying… Just tempting me. To let go, to… let my instincts guide me…"

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up so he could hear her as she whispered, "Then… you grabbed my shoulder, and it stopped…"

His arms awkwardly went around her and she hugged him closer, "Just keep holding me? I haven't had calm like this in weeks…"

She felt him nod, and was grateful he was willing to placate her.

The two sat by the koi pond, and when he felt her shiver involuntarily, he loosened his arms to look at her face, and found her asleep. He smiled to himself, just a ghost of a smile, and carried her to her room, bridal-style.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up, the whisper there, but faded, almost muted. She dressed for breakfast wearily, and literally stumbled into the dining room. She collapsed into her seat. The bags stood out under her dull violet-almost black-eyes as she looked at Byakuya. He took a sharp breath as he saw the spark her eyes had lost. "Rukia, I want you to stay home. I shall stay with you."

Her head shot up so fast her vision swam and she looked alarmed, "I can't possibly ask you to stay home, Nii-sama!"

He shook his head, "I lost Hisana because I could not do anything. I can do something for you, so I am. Please just let a man whose heart has been broken do this for her sister?"

Rukia nodded slowly and Byakuya stood, "I need to request with Ukitake-Taicho and the Sou-Taicho for a day off, and if we can go to the Real World. Come."

She followed him, her back hunched, head bowed, her feet almost dragging, and Byakuya hated himself for not seeing this earlier, and was mentally kicking himself.

* * *

As they entered the Sou-Taicho's office, he looked up, and his eyes opened as he took in Rukia's appearance. She swayed as her head swam, but steadied herself. Byakuya looked at Yamamoto, "I am requesting a week off of duty so I may bring Rukia to the World of the Living. I do not want that clown Kurotsuchi experimenting on her and Urahara is the only other one who can help her."

"Very well. Kuchiki-san appears as though she has been to Hell and back again." Rukia, as if reality finally hit her, and her fatigue caught up with her, passed out, falling forward. Byakuya caught her, and was ordered to bring her to the 4th.

Unohana and Ukitake were waiting, and the elder Captain looked at his Lieutenant fearfully as she was carried into a room. Unohana ran some test, and an hour later, the two males stood when the kind Captain entered the waiting area. She glanced at her chart and said, "Rukia-san is severely dehydrated, malnourished, and her vitals were well below what they should be. How did you not notice this, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

Byakuya fell back into his chair. "Rukia had been avoiding me. I simply figured it had had something to do with something I had said. She took her meals in her room, left before I did, arrived home after me and went straight to her room. I found her last night attempting to meditate by the koi pond. She suddenly started clawing at her ears, squeezing her eyes shut, and she curled into a ball, screaming and sobbing. I went out, and put a hand on her shoulder, and she froze. She complained of hearing an unidentified voice whispering about letting her instincts take over."

Byakuya and Ukitake were let in to see Rukia, and her head lolled over to them as they walked in. She was hooked up to several machines, and she smiled weakly, both men flinching at her sunken eyes, pasty complexion, and hollow cheeks. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, even with the oxygen mask, and Ukitake left abruptly, not able to stand seeing her like that with him being so sick all the time himself. Byakuya sat in a nearby chair, and Rukia was hit with a coughing fit that rattled her bony frame. Byakuya grabbed one of her fragile hands, and his thumb stroked the thin skin. She looked at him, her eyes watering, and he said, "Unohana is unable to determine what it is you are hearing, and says that I am to retrieve Urahara from his shop as soon as I can."

She nodded slightly. He gained a determined expression, "I will see you get better. I lost one sister, I cannot, will not, lose the other."

He kissed her forehead, and she coughed violently again, this time blood spattering against the oxygen mask. Byakuya got some tissue, and wiped it off, concern shown clearly on his face. Just as he was about to place it again Rukia spoke in a hoarse whisper, "I realize. This *cough* is the most emotion I've *cough* ever seen from you. It's nice."

He placed the mask, and she fell asleep. He quickly traveled to the manor, and directed his and Rukia's personal servant, Mai, to tend to her and make her as comfortable as possible. He quickly left and retrieved Yoruichi and Urahara. They went back to the 4th, and Urahara ran yet more tests on her, while Yoruichi was serious for once, and comforted Byakuya, "She's a true Kuchiki, adept at hiding her feelings. There is no way you could have possibly known if she didn't want you to."

"Yes, a _true Kuchiki_."

Byakuya spat out the last part vehemently, and Yoruichi put a hand on his back, "She will be fine, Bya-bo. She is strong, a strong woman, fully capable of making it through this. She will need your support, though." Kisuke took Byakuya into a side room.

"Rukia was in the World of the Living five weeks ago, correct?" Byakuya nodded.

"Do you know of anything that might have transpired?" Byakuya shook his head no.

"She is pregnant, Byakuya."

His eyes narrowed, "Whose is it?"

"Ichigo-kun's." Byakuya's Reiatsu rose, and Urahara made a calming gesture.

"I asked Kuchiki-san about it. She says that it was Ichigo's Hollow. Afterwards, Ichigo did everything in his power to try and insure she wouldn't get pregnant."

Byakuya calmed slightly. "Since Ichigo-kun has lost his powers, and regained them, he no longer has his Inner Hollow, and assures if he hears anything, he'll inform us of it straightaway, and Kurotsuchi will have full control over experimentation."

Byakuya took a calming breath and met the serious shop-keeper's eyes, "May I see her?" Kisuke nodded.

He sat by her bed. She looked the same as before, if not even a little worse. "What are you going to do, Rukia?"

She sighed, "I know that the baby is a Hollow. It's eating at my Reiryoku. But, it is my child, and I want to keep it."

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. Rukia looked fearful and he tightened his grip on her hand briefly, "If that is what you want, I will respect your decision. I will help you raise the child as well."

Surprise flashed in her eyes and he smiled briefly, "I don't want you to do that alone. We can raise it together. I don't want he/she raised by the maids as I was."

Rukia tilted her head, "Why are you so open to this?"

"I have met Hollows who aren't completely twisted; examples are Nelliel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa."

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Ni-."

"Byakuya. Call me Byakuya."

She smiled, "I wish I had the energy to blush I would. Thank you… Byakuya-sama."

He nodded, and apologized, "I'm sorry, but I must leave to tend to my Division."

Rukia gripped his wrist weakly, "Will you tell Ukitake-Taicho? I want to tell all the Captains, if you would call them?"

He nodded, "Only if you get some rest."

* * *

**So, you can use these, expand on them, tell me which ones to expand. If you do want to use one, please leave me a PM :)**


	2. Ichigo can do that?

**Not gonna say it anymore, I own nothing. This is a Bleach/Harry Potter crossover with some ByaIchi, and Yuzu x Neville.**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki looked at the person she just tripped over. She looked up from the hardwood floor to the teen who had been sitting in his desk. He was glaring at her and said, "Watch where you walk, that hurt!"

She blinked, "You can see me?" She asked dumbly.

"No shit! Who else just tripped over my face, Shinigami?"

She blinked again, "You know what I am?"

Ichigo sighed silently, "Of course. I'm a Shinigami as well."

"Well, I was sent to discern what was killing all the Hollows. Now I guess I know."

He nodded, "What is your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

He held out a hand, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

She took his hand, and he tugged her up. "There's a Hollow a couple blocks away, Rukia-san."

He popped a green pill into his mouth, and stood. He was in a form fitting shihakusho top, but had on a pair of black slacks, and a pair of Stealth Force issue sandals. She blinked at the attire, and he adjusted the katana on his belt, "I'll explain later, let's just go, the Hollow's getting closer, probably after us, r-"

He was cut off with screams from downstairs and a loud crash. "Shit!" He yelled.

They charged down the stairs, swords drawn, and the monster was holding Karin and Yuzu in its hands. Ichigo saw his father unconscious on the dining room table, blood dripping off of it, and he looked up, "Oi! Hollow!"

Its attention turned to him as he said, "Yum! TWO tasty Shinigami!"

It dropped Ichigo's sisters, and in the fastest Shunpo Rukia had ever seen, he caught them, and disappeared with a loud _crack!_ Appearing right next to her. He set them down, and pointed at the Hollow. "Byakurai!"

The Kido sliced the mask clean in half, and the Hollow disappeared. Ichigo pointed at the wall and spoke softly, "Reparo."

The wall fixed itself, and the two set about healing the rest of his family. Urahara and Yoruichi arrived and Ichigo huffed, "A little LATE, Geta-Boushi, Yoru-neko?!"

"We knew you had everything under control, Ichi-berry!"

Yoruichi said brightly and Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yoruichi, please take Yuzu and Karin up to bed. Kisuke, help me haul Goat-face up."

They each threw an arm over their shoulder and dragged the ex-Shinigami up the stairs.

* * *

In the morning, everyone woke up like nothing was wrong, and Rukia hopped out of his closet. Ichigo sighed, "Is it really comfortable in there? Because you know your brother will kill me when he finds out."

Rukia scoffed, "If what I saw last night was anything to go by, you're faster than him."

Ichigo chuckled, "I spent years training with Yoruichi. Nine times out of ten I beat her at her game of tag."

Ichigo sat on the bed, "We should be the first ones up. We're going to register you at the school. I requested Urahara to send some forged documents to the school. You're from Tokyo, Rukia Kuchiki, niece of Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin."

Rukia nodded, and they went to the school. Her schedule was the same as Ichigo's and he said, "Do you know how to get the uniform on?"

She looked at it, and shook her head. He smiled, and pulled out his cell, "Inoue? Yeah, it's me. Listen, we have one Rukia _Kuchiki_ here, and she needs your help with the uniform. How soon can you get here? Ten minutes? That's fine. Yep, bye."

He hung up and said, "Five minutes and she'll be here to help."

Rukia raised an eyebrow with a hand on her hip, "Why did you emphasize my last name?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Just so she knows. We are studying all the nobles and high-ranking officers of the Seireitei."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "Who all…?"

Ichigo waved her off, "Ishida Uryu, Orihime Inoue, Sado, or Chad, Yasutora, and me."

"Why are they special?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, it's my fault. When I was younger, I couldn't reign in my Reiatsu, so it leaked out all over the place, and they were affected. Uryu was always a Quincy, but Inoue had amazing healing powers called Shun Shun Rika."

He thought for a moment, "And Chad… His are Hollow-like, and he's Mexican, he's like a Fullbringer, and they're called Brazo Derecha de Gigante & Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Which means 'giant right arm' and 'left arm of the devil'."

Rukia nodded, slightly afraid for the Hollows of Karakura. Inoue was there a minute later and dragged Rukia into the nearest girls' bathroom. Ichigo knew he had about 45 minutes until school started, and waited for the two women.

* * *

**_SKIPPING TWO MONTHS_**

The two wandered back to Ichigo's house and he said, "When is your mission over?"

She thought, "Tonight actually."

Ichigo nodded, and got out of his body. "It's getting harder and harder to get into that."

Rukia laughed and Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Shut it, midget."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and they went downstairs. "It's time dad."

Ichigo said, and his sisters looked at him. His father nodded, "See you, Ichigo."

He left with Rukia after hugging his sisters, and she opened a Senkaimon. They entered Soul Society. Byakuya, Jushiro, and Renji were waiting there Rukia.

They saw him, and put a hand on their Zanpakuto. Ichigo held up his hands. "You did tell them I'd be coming, midget?!"

She glared up at him, "I forgot! It slipped my mind, Strawberry!"

Ichigo glared at her, "I thought you were supposed to be _smart_, midget!"

She kicked his shin and punched him. He glared at her and huffed. He bowed and said, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sorry Rukia neglected to tell you I was coming. I was the one killing all the Hollows in Karakura. My father was a Shinigami."

"We need to take you to the Sou-Taicho."

Byakuya spoke and Ichigo nodded, "Of course, Kuchiki-Taicho."

He was surprised, and Ichigo saw it in his eyes, "Oh come on. You really think Rukia would let me come without learning the important names? Especially that of her brother?"

They took him to Yamamoto who looked at him. "What in the name of the Spirit King are you wearing, boy?!"

Ichigo looked at himself, "I spent some time in England. Their styles rubbed off on me. I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleasure to meet you all."

He bowed deeply, and Yamamoto said, "Let's not beat around the bush, per say. Kurosaki Ichigo, how strong are you?"

Ichigo thought for a minute, "Rukia said faster than Byakuya, and Yoruichi-neko says probably more powerful, as well."

He seemed to think for a moment and Yamamoto nodded slowly, "Kuchiki-Taicho, you are to spar the boy in 1st Division's training grounds."

* * *

They all went outside, and the two stood about 50 feet apart. Neither drew their sword as Byakuya pointed at Ichigo, "Hado #4: Byakurai."

Ichigo easily dodged and countered, "Sokatsui."

Byakuya dodged as well, "Hado #33: Shakkaho."

Ichigo batted it away with the back of his hand, and Shunpoed behind Byakuya, "Soren Sokatsui."

Byakuya dodged, but it singed his sleeve. Both simultaneously drew their swords. They clashed so fast Yamamoto was the only one who could really see them, and then as the sound of steel clashed rang out, Ichigo disappeared to everyone's eyes. Suddenly there was 20 surrounding Byakuya, whose head snapped around in confusion so fast his neck popped. Ichigo stopped in front of Byakuya and held his Zanpakuto at the ready. "Are you prepared for Shikai, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"Very well, Kurosaki-san." The Taicho were surprised that Byakuya held enough respect for Ichigo to refer to him with that suffix. "Chire, Senbonzakura."

"Turn the sun black, chain the moon to the horizon, and slay the heavens, Zangetsu."

Ichigo defended himself against the sakura petals well. He easily evaded them, catching openings in Byakuya's form as they danced their deadly dance. They weren't very large openings, just large enough for Ichigo to sneak his cleaver in, which was large enough in itself. They briefly stopped, and everyone saw, as petals danced around Byakuya and Ichigo, touching neither, that Byakuya had lost a sleeve, and blood was running down his arm at an alarming rate. Byakuya called his thousand blades back, and spoke, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Ichigo smirked as the million blades converged behind Byakuya, ready at a single thought to attack. Ichigo raised his blade, above his head, pointing it at the sun, "Turn the skies a midnight black, burn the sun a brilliant white. Chain the moon to the sun, bind the heavens to our will. Tensa Zangetsu." The cleaver turned to a familiar midnight-black blade. The chain wrapped up around Ichigo's right arm.

He was in black slacks, a white button-up shirt, with a blood-red tie. The chain went over his sleeve, and as Ichigo shifted his blade, everyone saw the blade twinkle with what looked like blood-red stars. Ichigo's hair had grown to his low back, and had streaks of white in it. His eyes burned gold, and his left arm stretched out. A white chain wrapped itself up his arm, a white version of Zangetsu growing from the hilt up, and half of his Hollow mask growing on his face.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and Ichigo cracked his neck, "Shall we proceed?"

Byakuya nodded his ascension, even though the Sou-Taicho was about to call it to a close. "Kurosaki-kun, is that a Hollow mask?"

Ukitake asked with curiosity clearly laced in his voice. Ichigo nodded, "I shall tell you why after our spar. Just know it is under control, and I am willing to undergo any experiment or test administered by Unohana-Taicho, not Kurotsuchi, to prove that."

He pointed at Byakuya with his black katana, "This is Zangetsu, and the white one is Tensa, they are Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo raised Zangetsu, "Getsuga Tensho."

Byakuya couldn't dodge the energy wave in time, and it hit him head-on. Ichigo resealed his swords, and Shunpoed to the fallen heir. He knelt, and held a hand to Byakuya's chest. His hand glowing a soothing green, and the wound immediately closed where his hand passed over. He also healed Byakuya's arm, and stood, holding a hand out. Byakuya surprised them all when he swallowed his pride, and allowed Ichigo to help him up.

"Also, please just call me Ichigo. I hate all the formality for one who doesn't deserve it. To explain, I have a Hollow mask because my soul as always been unstable. My father is a Shinigami, my mother was a Quincy. I was born a soul in Urahara's shop, and was shoved into an experimental aging Gigai.

"As I grew, my Reiatsu did as well, and when I was nine, my mother was killed by Grand Fisher my a river after I, as a young naïve boy, had thought a girl who was the Hollow's bait, had drowned in the river. My mother died when she sacrificed herself for me. She had lost her powers with my father, and both became human to raise me as one, trying to keep me in the dark about who I was. When my mum died…"

Ichigo choked up, but held back the tears. "I fell into such a deep depression. I refused to talk to anyone, I never smiled anymore, I quit karate, and I got into fights at school. I got tangled with some gangs who always insulted me and my family. I kicked their asses, but I gained the teenage delinquent reputation. I was sorely tempted to just kill myself so that it would all end. Then Yoruichi straightened me out, and I turned my anger and sadness into determination to protect my friends and family with everything I had. That was at 12 years old. I still fight the gangs, but only if they insult a spirit or someone I care about."

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I apologize, I got off track. While I was in my deep depression… I… started cutting."

"What is that?"

Jushiro asked, and Ichigo winced, "It's where you cut your wrist, commonly with a razor blade. I accidentally cut a major vein one time. I was so close to dying, my soul had even split from the Gigai. The Gigai was designed to act as a normal human body, Kisuke going so far as to attach my Chain of Fate to it. Anyway, while I was hospitalized, I was pulled into my Inner World by Zangetsu. I was 10 years old when that happened. My soul had split into two halves, the half you see now, and another half that took on the characteristics of a Vasto Lorde level Hollow."

They were shocked. "Kurosaki Ichigo, are you willing to join the Gotei 13?"

Ichigo looked at the Captains, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Ichimaru, Unohana, Renji, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Zaraki, Mayuri, and Jushiro. "I am."

Yamamoto nodded, "You will start as the 6th Division's Lieutenant. You will learn from Kuchiki-Taicho how to do the basic duties of a Captain, and we will check your progress integrally."

Ichigo bowed, "Where will I be living?"

"I will house you." They all looked at the noble, and Byakuya kept his stoic expression, not wavering under the weight of all the stares.

They were dismissed, and Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets, "You know, I had another, youngest sister, a year older than my twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Her name was also Rukia… It's kind of ironic. I save your sister, but I couldn't save my own."

Ichigo sighed and froze when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, "Do you want to talk? I know the harsh pain of losing a loved one."

Ichigo looked at the noble, surprise showing in his eyes. "I would like that."

They went to Byakuya's personal tea room, and sat down, each sipping their green tea silently. Then Ichigo spoke, "When my sister was attacked, I had just turned 12. It was my birthday. We were out walking at sunset through Karakura Park, and Grand Fisher appeared again, this time using different bait. I was pinned to a tree, and watched as my sister was tortured for hours… before she finally died."

Ichigo's hand was shaking, and he unsteadily set his tea down. "The things he did to her…"

He whispered so softly Byakuya had to strain to hear it. "It's unspeakable…"

Byakuya set his tea down as well, "I was married, to a woman named Hisana, who is Rukia's older sister. The two could have been twins; they look so close in appearance. I found Hisana in Inuzuri while I was a Lieutenant in 6th Division under my grandfather. I married her, insisting. She never loved me, but used me as a means to find her younger sister, who she had abandoned. After five years of marriage, Hisana died of an illness she acquired from the Rukon."

Amber met silver, and Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, well maybe you can learn to love again. It took a while for me."

Ichigo and Byakuya talked well into the night, and Ichigo chuckled, "Who knew for such a silent man, you were such a talker."

Byakuya scoffed, "I have just never had one who understands what it is like."

Ichigo put a hand on Byakuya's, "I've felt better than I have in years. Thank you, but I digress; we probably should go to bed."

Byakuya finally seemed to realize the time, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_SEVERAL MONTHS LATER_**

Ichigo sat in his new office in the 9th, and heard a knock. "Come in."

Byakuya stepped in, and Ichigo glanced up at him, "What do you need, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

Byakuya stopped in front of his desk, "I was wondering if you would travel with me to the World of the Living?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What do you need?"

"I have not been there since I was a teenager, about 150 years ago. I do not know how much things have changed, and I would like your help as a guide. I have a month's mission there, and the Captain Commander has already approved."

Ichigo held up a finger, "Shuuhei?!"

His Lieutenant walked in and bowed, "I will handle the Division, Ichigo-san."

* * *

The two left later that day, and Ichigo brought him around town after getting Gigai from Urahara. He stopped outside a house and took a deep, calming breath. Byakuya glanced at him, a slightly concerned look in his eyes, and Ichigo looked at the front door, "This used to be my house." He walked up, and opened the door. The three family members looked at him in shock, and Ichigo found himself buried under three bodies, being hugged to death. He slowly got to his feet, and looked at Byakuya, "Goat-Face, Yuzu, Karin. It is great to see you all again. This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division. He is on a mission in the World of the Living, and I am his guide."

Ichigo bowed slightly to Byakuya, "I apologize for my family, Kuchiki-Taicho; they can get over-excited at times."

Byakuya nodded, "It is quite alright, Kurosaki-Taicho."

"TAICHO?!"

Isshin shouted, and Ichigo almost cringed, "Hai, I lead the 9th Division now. Let us go to the hotel, shall we?"

As they approached the door Ichigo felt small arms around his waist, "Stay, Ichi-Nii!"

Yuzu said, her voice muffled by his shirt. Ichigo turned, "Yuzu, I don't want any of you hurt because a Hollow attacked. It's safer if we are in a hotel. I am sorry."

He untangled her arms, and closed the door. Byakuya looked at the Captain's tense face. "You want to stay."

It wasn't a question, but Ichigo nodded anyway, "I do, but it is better if they get used to the fact that I can't stay. I just needed to see them again. Come on."

Ichigo continued along when he dodged an arrow aimed at his head. "Ishida."

Said the carrot-top without turning. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and said, "Sado."

The two males looked at him, "Why are you here?"

Sado spoke up. "A vacation away from work."

Ichigo sighed and the two accepted it. "Who are they?"

Ichigo smirked, "Sado Yasutora, and Ishida Uryu. Two people I trust to have my back in any battle."

They arrived at the hotel, and when Byakuya got the key, Ichigo tilted his head, "We're sharing a room?"

Byakuya looked sidelong at Ichigo, "There are two beds."

Ichigo grinned, and Byakuya felt his heart skip. "Good, because I was afraid I was going to have to make you sleep on the couch."

Byakuya scoffed, "I would make you sleep in the hallway."

Ichigo scowled at the smirking noble, "You can't make me do anything, _Bya-bo_."

Byakuya turned and glared at the younger male. "Stuff it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smirked, "I'm rubbing off on you, Kuchiki." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

Ichigo gave him a warm look which left Byakuya confused, "What was that about?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's nice seeing you like this. Like any other guy. In the Seireitei, you're so unapproachable to everyone, and sometimes seem more god than man."

* * *

As they got to their room on the tenth floor, Byakuya looked at the card in his hand, and then at the door in mild confusion. Ichigo took it, swiped it, the light blinked green, and they entered their room. After everything was unpacked that Byakuya had had servants bring, they relaxed on the couch for a while, Ichigo teaching Byakuya how to work the television and DVD player.

Ichigo played a DVD for Byakuya, which was 'The Titanic' and he said, "I'll go get dinner. How about you try… take-out Chinese?"

Byakuya nodded, his eyes glued to the screen, and Ichigo left, relishing the walk around town in his Gigai. It was about an hour later hat Ichigo wandered back to see Byakuya sitting, curled up on the couch, leaning back against the arm, his legs stretched out, and eating matcha ice cream right out of the carton. Ichigo almost laughed at the scene before him, and smiling, he set the bags on the table. He froze as he heard a small noise, and he grinned wolfishly, "Kuchiki, are you… _crying_?!"

Byakuya's head snapped around, and the younger Captain saw that there were indeed tear tracks down his face, "Kurosaki, why do we not have this in the Seireitei? This movie… Why did Jack have to die? Rose was in love with him!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You do realize you sound like a hormonal teenage girl right now… right?"

Byakuya gave him the Kuchiki Death Glare, "Damn it, Kurosaki! They were so KAWAII!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped, and Byakuya went back to finishing his ice cream as the credits rolled by on the screen.

* * *

Byakuya completely shoved his face with dinner like a starved college student, and Ichigo watched, bemused, as he took a huge bite out of an eggroll. "Very un-noble-like, Kuchiki."

Byakuya glared at him over the take-out carton, and after they finished, showered, and crawled into bed, they were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

In the morning, Ichigo woke first and watched Byakuya wake up. "Morning, Kuchiki-hime. You ready for breakfast?"

"Huh?" Came Byakuya's intelligent response. Ichigo had cast a couple simple charms to make breakfast cook itself, and was waiting on plates for them. Byakuya stood, and stretched, his pajama shirt riding up, making Ichigo's eyes wander to the bit of toned stomach he saw.

They ate a fast breakfast, and Ichigo sighed, "I have to sneak into my house, and I need you to buy enough canvas to cover the floor in the living room."

Being in a penthouse, they had plenty of room for really anything they could think of, and Ichigo wanted to paint. His hands and fingers had been itching to paint for months, and he wanted to get back to what he loved.

* * *

Later, about mid-afternoon, Byakuya had come back with the canvas to see Ichigo setting up paining stuff, and Ichigo laid out the canvas. He went into the bedroom to change, and came out in his favorite, full-of-holes, stain covered, low-riding jeans. They hung low on his hips, and Ichigo didn't bother with a shirt, not wanting to ruin any of his. He got his paints ready, and took up his brush. Byakuya watched from the couch, interested in the younger male's apparent artistic talent. Three hours of Ichigo diligently painting and Byakuya getting warded off with the paint-covered brush and an irate teenager every time he tried to look, Ichigo set his paints down. He stepped back a ways crossing his arms while tilting his head not unlike Yoruichi. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and knowing what he wanted Ichigo nodded, "You can look now, Kuchiki."

Byakuya stood next to Ichigo, careful not to touch him so he didn't get paint on his shirt, his jaw threatened to drop as he saw the oil painting. It was Ichigo and Byakuya standing back-to-back in their Captain's uniforms, their haori swirling together in an invisible wind, Byakuya's scarf and Ichigo's tie billowing. Their hair lightly twined together behind them in the invisible wind. Senbonzakura's petals blew around them, sakura trees in the background. Ichigo's mask was showing on the left side of his face, and his swords were visible. The sky was black with blood-red stars. The white moon on the horizon and a white sun on the other side shone brightly in stark contrast with the sky. Byakuya was surrounded by a soft pink light, his Reiatsu, and Ichigo was surrounded by red and black. Byakuya could see the individual brush strokes and looked at the pain-streaked teenager, "I did not know you could paint."

Ichigo shrugged, "I haven't had the chance to since I came to the Seireitei. Byakuya, what if I told you that I can do magic?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, "I suppose it depends on the magic. Is it the cheap magic tricks Rukongai people do for extra money, or actual magic?"

Ichigo smiled, and waved his hand muttering, "Scourgify."

He was clean in an instant, but his clothes still the same. Byakuya blinked, and said, "Where did you learn it?"

Ichigo shrugged, "My mom's sister, Lily. She left her school trunk in our attic, so when I was cleaning up there one time, I decided to read through them, and see if I could learn anything. I could teach you while you're here?"

That night, Byakuya got his first crash-course in magic, and Ichigo gave him a book to read. They read together that night on the couch, until early the next morning, and slept in. During the day they just lounged, any Hollows being taken care of by Ichigo's friends. Ichigo got on his ratty jeans again, and stared at the blank sheet of paper. He set his paints down, grabbing some charcoal pencils, and pointed at Byakuya, "You, here, now."

Byakuya stood and Ichigo pointed to the kitchen vaguely, "Grab a stool."

Byakuya sat on the stool, and Ichigo stared at him intently. He kept glancing at the elder as he was drawing, and an hour later he smiled, satisfied. Byakuya walked over, setting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he appraised the drawing. "That is very good, Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen smiled, "Hey Byakuya, you want to see a Human World carnival?"

The noble nodded, and they left after Ichigo cleaned up.

At the carnival, they played some games, picking Chappy prizes to give to Rukia, and finally, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand and tugged him off with child-like enthusiasm. They were getting admiring looks, but both were oblivious to anyone but the other. Ichigo stopped, and Byakuya looked up, "It's a Ferris wheel. When you get to the top, you can see the whole town. I wanted to do it now because it's breath-taking at sunset."

They got on, and Ichigo slipped the man some extra money to stop it for them at the top, without Byakuya knowing of course.

* * *

They stepped in, and Ichigo leaned against the wall behind his seat. Byakuya sat next to him, and when they got closer to the top, Ichigo took Byakuya's hand, and stood. They leaned against the wall, and looked out over the town. Ichigo smiled at the noble, and Byakuya was watching the town, "It's amazing up here."

Ichigo chuckled, "I know. The last time I was up here, my mom took me after practice. I haven't been here since, and I realize how much I miss it. Byakuya…"

The Kuchiki looked at the younger Shinigami. "For what it's worth, probably not much to you, but I _see _you. I don't see your rank, nobility, and stoic, cover. I see _you_. You like sappy movies; you won't eat any other ice cream, just matcha flavor. You hate sweet things, and you love bananas and spicy foods. You love Rukia as a younger sister, and would do just about anything she asked of you."

Ichigo moved slightly closer as they approached the top. "You secretly enjoy the fights and verbal wars you have with Kenpachi. Your desire to protect those around you is as strong as mine. You appreciate having Yachiru and the SWA in your house because it brings color to your dull life forced on you by the Elders."

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"You attend Rukia's SWA meetings in her place as your idea of a joke. You have a hidden, sadistic sense of humor hidden in you. You were just as brash as me when you were younger, and it shows sometimes. I-"

Ichigo was cut off by Byakuya. "I didn't think anybody took the time to see me. All they saw was rank and masks, including you."

Ichigo scoffed, "I may be young and brash, but I'm not stupid. I just wanted to tell you that-"

They reached the top, and Ichigo was cut off when Byakuya's soft lips met his softly. The elder male pinned the younger against the wall by his hips, and Ichigo's eyes slid closed after his moment of surprise. He started participating, and Byakuya nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip, and the former let Byakuya plunder his mouth. Tongues danced, and when Byakuya finally broke the kiss for air, he leaned in, whispering in Ichigo's ear, "I see you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo snaked his hands around Byakuya's waist, and the cart started moving again. When they exited, Byakuya put an arm over Ichigo's shoulders, and Ichigo wrapped one around Byakuya's waist. People smiled at them as they exited, and Ichigo took some of the cotton candy he had been eating, and said, "Here, try some."

Byakuya leaned down and ate it, glancing at Ichigo as his tongue flicked over the pad of Ichigo's index finger. The teen blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. They wandered back to their hotel, and on their way back, they ran, almost literally, into Karin.

* * *

Ichigo held Byakuya's hand as they walked, and he laughed as Byakuya said, "What do you think Rukia would say if we were to arrive home in Chappy apparel?"

Ichigo laughed loudly, "I think she might just have a heart attack."

"Ichi-Nii."

Ichigo looks at his sister, and tilts his head, "Karin? What do you need?"

"Goat-face wanted me to see if I could find you. Yuzu is having her boyfriend over, and he wants you to scare him. He told the poor boy you were coming home from college."

Ichigo cracked his neck, "You realize I'm dead, right?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "You're dead too, aren't you?" He asked.

Ichigo smiled sadly at his sister and Karin nodded, "Yeah. Kisuke is training me."

Ichigo nodded, "Let's go. Hey Karin, are you going to study at Hogwarts?"

She nodded, "Yep. Yuzu's boyfriend is going there, too."

Ichigo nodded his approval, "That's good. You'll probably be better than I am."

Karin laughed, "So, you and Kuchiki over there?"

Ichigo nodded, "Y-yeah. It's a… _really_ new thing."

Karin smiled, "I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy. You always send so much time trying to make everyone else happy."

* * *

They entered the house, and Ichigo kicked Isshin into the wall. Karin punched his head and said, "Stupid!"

Yuzu ran out, "ICHI-NII!"

She threw her arms around Ichigo, and he said, "I'm here to make sure you got yourself a good one. Also, I wanted to get my cello from the basement."

Yuzu smiled, "Will you play for us?!"

Ichigo nodded, "Maybe."

Byakuya gave him an odd look and asked, "You play the cello?"

Ichigo nodded, "I did for many years."

He went into the basement, and returned with the case. They all sat down for dinner, and Ichigo fixed the boy sitting next to Yuzu with an intense stare, making him squirm and look away much to the strawberry's amusement.

* * *

As they were finishing dessert, Ichigo glanced at Isshin, and the attack began. Ichigo started, "So, Neville Longbottom, how long have you two known each other?"

Neville tried to swallow a lump in his throat and spoke, "W-we met last summer when I visited w-with my G-Gran!"

Ichigo nodded, "Where?"

"A-at the elementary s-school!"

The boy's voice acquired a squeak as he shrunk in his seat. Isshin took up the questions, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

The brunette answered without hesitation, and his voice got stronger, "To make her happy, protect her to the best of my ability, not break her heart, and never let her go."

Isshin nodded to Ichigo in approval, and the three males, Byakuya included in the silent male ESP said, "If you do anything to her, you'll wish you were dead." Father and son looked at Byakuya, who was looking protective over Yuzu, and the boy nodded, "Understood!"

Ichigo stood, the boy flinching, and he held out a hand, "Welcome to the family, Neville!"

Ichigo sensed a translator spell had been put up and he said, "So, you're from England, and it was your idea for Yuzu and Karin to go to school there?"

He nodded, "Well, I figured… They're both already talented, and…"

"You're in Japan, there's no age limit here. How about after I warm up my cello, how about I show you some Herbology tricks? You look like a Herbology kind of guy!" Neville nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Ichigo took out the cello, tuned it quickly and Yuzu said, "Moonlight Sonata! I can play it now!"

She sat at the piano in the corner of the room, and Ichigo started. They played together, and when they finished, Isshin had crocodile tears, and launched himself at the poster of Masaki, yelling about prodigy children. Ichigo rolled his eyes and played 'Paradise' by Coldplay. He played a couple of others, and when he put it away, Byakuya hugged him tightly, "Do you have any other hidden talents you'd like to share?"

Ichigo kissed him softly, "None that I can think of now."

Neville tilted his head, "You two are together?"

Ichigo nodded, "This is my boyfriend, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Neville stood, "Nice to meet you, sir!"

"I think we need to go back to work tomorrow. Does he know what we do, Yuzu?" She nodded.

Ichigo and Byakuya shed their Gigai, and Neville looked at them in awe. Ichigo unsheathed his katana, and said, "Neville, you take care of my sister, alright? As an older brother, I trust you."

Neville straightened, and puffed out his chest, "I won't let you down."

Ichigo handed him a leather-bound book, "These are plats that can be found in Japan, and their English equivalent. Experiment."

* * *

As they entered the 1st Division, Byakuya initiated the hand holding. Ichigo squeezed his hand as they got kind smiles from the other Captains. "Kurosaki-Taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho. We are sorry to bother you, but I have a request from an old friend that needs your help. Albus Dumbledore."

Ichigo's face brightened, "Dumbledore-san!"

The old man stepped out from the shadows, and Ichigo hugged him.

Dumbledore laughed, "Hello, Ichigo-kun! You've grown!"

Ichigo huffed, "Well you haven't seen me in two years! Tell me, how is Severus?"

Albus smiled, "Looking forward to seeing you, my boy! So, how are you?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Neville is dating my little sister, and I am now dating Mr. Kuchiki over there."

Albus kept smiling, and Ichigo walked over, leaning into Byakuya's chest, who didn't seem to mind in the least. "Are you up to guarding your cousin, my boy?" Ichigo nodded.

* * *

**So? Leave reviews!**


	3. Naruto is Smart?

**This is a Naruto fic. Naruto is muy intelligent, and this is about his mission with Team 7 to the Land of Waves with Tazuna. Has torture, be aware if you have a squeamish stomach.**

* * *

Naruto looked at his team. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

_Well, obviously the Hokage put Sasuke on the team so he could learn to use his Sharingan. _Minato informed Naruto.

_**I know. But why Sakura?**_Naruto thought.

_ Well, she is the weakest, so the Hokage hoped she would strive to be strong to protect her crush. Personally, I would have put her with Ino, but you can't break the Shika, Cho, Ino combo. Those three families have worked together since… forever, really._

Naruto mulled this over as he listen to Sasuke brood about killing his brother, and Sakura go kawaii over Sasuke. When it came to his turn he surprised everyone with his calm. "My favorite food is ramen, and especially then Iruka-sensei treats me. My favorite hobby is pranking the ANBU to exploit weaknesses, and when I grow up, I want to become Hokage and surpass Minato. I also want to surpass Jiraya-ojii-san."

Kakashi was surprised, "Really? That's a high goal, to surpass the 4th, and a Sannin."

Naruto grinned, "I also want my power to protect those I love. I know I can't protect everyone, but I sure as hell can try."

Sasuke scoffed, "That's weak."

Kakashi made a show of clearing his throat, "Actually, that is a very good goal Naruto. It's good to shoot high, because even if you don't succeed, you probably learned a lot along the way, and are more powerful than you realize. Show up at 04:00 to training ground 7. Don't eat breakfast or you'll be sick. Ja ne."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto hopped across rooftops to get to his apartment he was informed, _Kakashi is using my bell test. I had no idea I'd affected him that deeply. _

**You knew DAMN well you did, Mina-kun! **Kushina yelled.

_I'm sorry, Shina-chan! It's still fun to think about!_

_**Kami, I wish you two could get a room.**_Naruto growled.

**I feel the same way, Kit.**The Kyuubi grumbled.

_**See! Even Kurama-chan agrees! **_ They shut up, and Naruto reveled in the silence.

* * *

In the morning, he ate a hearty breakfast, and arrived at the training ground around 06:30. Sakura and Sasuke glared at him, and they waited another half-hour for Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke ranted at him, and Naruto smirked. They started the test, and Naruto saw a bell lying beneath a tree from his hiding place.

_Alright, Naruto. See the concealed rope? If you jump about fifteen feet away, grab the bell, without touching the ground at all, and get away, you're home free. _

Naruto did that he jumped out, "Ha! He must have dropped a bell!"

Naruto ran, and exactly 15 feet away, jumped. He snatched the bell, and the rope closed around his wrist. He sharpened some Chakra and cut the rope before he was caught, and stood with the bell as Kakashi stepped out. Naruto held the bell and Kakashi clapped, "How did you get out of the rope?"

Naruto laughed, "You know damn well, Kakashi-sensei!"

He nodded, "How does a Genin have that much Chakra control?"

Naruto laughed again, "The same way I got that bell. But I'm not telling."

He charged Kakashi, and went right for the bell. Kakashi jumped back, and Naruto looked off balance.

Kakashi went to strike, but Naruto simply spun on a hand, and kicked the Jonin's side faster than he could react, infusing Chakra with his shin. Kakashi was kicked back and he stopped his slide, clutching his side. Naruto flew through hand signs, and Kakashi's eyes widened, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi went under the attack, underground. Naruto jumped into the air, and created a clone to hide in the water. Kakashi appeared above ground again, and Naruto landed. Kakashi put away his book and said, "Impressive."

They both sensed the shuriken and kunai coming at them, and easily dodged. Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Sakura. She gave a little eep before Naruto covered her mouth. He quickly uncovered it and said, "Take the bell."

He handed it to her, and disappeared again.

He appeared in front of Kakashi and attacked again, a kunai in his hand. He slashed right by Kakashi's cheek, and jumped back as the Jonin held a hand up to the small cut. The Chakra extending the blade faded, and Naruto put the blades away. He flew through hand signs and said, "Naruto style: Icha Icha Paradise!"

A clone appeared dressed as the scantily clad main character, and Kakashi was impressed as Naruto used it as a diversion. Attacking from behind, Naruto threw kunai. Kakashi dodged and the clone attacked him as well. He jumped onto the water, floating, and Naruto smirked. He did a few hand signs, and said, "Wind style: RASENGAN!"

It formed, and Kakashi's eye widened as he was trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu by the clone.

Naruto stopped the attack an inch from Kakashi's chest and grabbed the other bell, "You're dead."

Kakashi was thoroughly shocked with the level of knowledge Naruto showed and said, "Iruka told me you were the class clown, could barely do a clone jutsu."

Naruto nodded, "I have too much Chakra for an image. I have to use Shadow Clones."

Kakashi nodded, and the bell went off. Sasuke was tied to the post, and his stomach growled, "Now, Sakura and Naruto pass, they each have a bell. Sasuke, you miss lunch, and since you were unable to get a bell, you are out of the ninja academy… forever."

Naruto tuned out Sasuke's rant until Kakashi said, "You are not allowed to share your food. Ja ne."

He disappeared and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Sakura was eagerly digging in to her lunch, and Naruto opened his. He picked up a piece of the sushi, and held it up for Sasuke. He boy glared, but then his stomach growled loudly and he ate it. Naruto fed Sasuke all of his, and Sakura offered the last of hers. As soon as they finished, Kakashi stormed out, "YOU- pass!"

The other two were gob-smacked and Naruto stood, "Bye!"

"Wait." Kakashi said, and Naruto sighed. "Report to the Hokage's office tomorrow at 07:00. Sakura, Sasuke, you can go."

They let quickly, and Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Alright, how are you so strong?"

_Tell him. Its Kakashi- _

**He'll find out eventually anyway. **

_Thank you for interrupting Shina-chan… _

**I agree, Kit. He'll just find out soon anyway. He is your sensei**_**.**_

Naruto sighed, "Tou-san and Kaa-chan said I could tell you, so I suppose it's okay."

Naruto smiled, "When they performed the Jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi in me, they also sealed some of their Chakra, and my Chakra, since it's both made of theirs, fed the Chakra they had sealed in me, and made it so they could communicate with me. So my mum keeps Kurama, who is the Kyuubi, in check, and I get advice!"

Kakashi was shocked, not that it showed and Naruto smirked, "I've also read all the Icha-Icha Paradise."

Kakashi smirked, knowing this was well and truly the child of The Yellow Flash and Crimson Blade. Naruto smiled and said, "Well Kashi-kun, I'm going home."

Kakashi had frozen at the name Kushina used to call him, and said, "Naruto!"

The boy stopped and Kakashi said, "Come. Let's go to my apartment."

Naruto followed swiftly as they moved too fast for any Genin and most Chunin to follow. They stopped right outside, and Kakashi unlocked the door. They entered and took off their shoes. Kakashi sat on the couch, and Naruto followed suit. "So, your head must be pretty crowded."

Naruto laughed shortly, "Yep it is. Never a moment's rest. You know, Kakashi-sensei. You don't have to cover your face. It broke my mother's heart when you covered it because the White Fang died."

Kakashi was silent at his abruptness, and Kakashi lowered his mask hesitantly. Naruto smiled and said, "The only likeness I can pin with your face and his is your eye. And that's what you left uncovered all these years. The White Fang, I'm sorry to admit as he was a great Shinobi, has faded into memory. He cast a big shadow over you, and you surpassed him Kakashi. Have you ever seen your entry in a Bingo Book?"

"No." Naruto smirked, and took out one from Suna, the Sand Village. "Kakashi Hatake, known as Copy-Nin Kakashi. Is to be avoided at all costs. If spotted, do not engage, run."

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto smiled, "You are _not_ Sakumo."

Kakashi slid his mask all the way down off his chin, and said, "I guess I never really thought about it. It was just ritual to wear the mask day in, day out."

The 12 year old sat next to Kakashi on the couch and ran an index finger along his jaw, "You know… I think you look better without the mask."

Naruto stood, "I had better make sure the villagers didn't trash my apartment again. Thank you for hearing me out, Kashi-sensei."

Naruto jumped out the window, and back to him apartment. The next day they arrived at the Hokage's office, Kakashi mask-less, and Naruto in a black version of his pants and sandals, with a burnt orange tank top under a black version of Minato's jacket that had his name on the back, and a sword at him hip. Everyone was shocked at his change in appearance, and he adjusted the hitae-ate around his neck.

"What? Stop staring, dammit!" Naruto growled, and they looked away.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Well, for the next few weeks…"

* * *

**_SKIPPING THE NEXT FEW WEEKS_**

Naruto thought he was going to explode of boredom. He entered the Hokage's office and said, as he was the last one there, "Give us something other than a D-ranked mission, for Kami's sake! I think I'm going to die from boredom! There is only so much frustration you can vent in spars!"

Kakashi spoke up, "I agree, Naruto had to quit our spar yesterday early to go kill something, otherwise I might be in the ICU right now."

"Is that where the food in the orphanages came from?" The Third asked.

Naruto nodded, and they were handed a scroll, "This is a C-ranked mission, an escort service of sorts to the Land of Waves. You will be guarding a bridge builder. Specifics are in the scroll. Bring him in."

The Third motioned to the door, where an obviously drunk man was brought in.

"You would think a client would have the courtesy to show up sober."

Naruto commented, hands in his pockets, head tilted like a curious cat.

The man growled, "I'm Tazuna! The damn best bridge builder in the Land of Waves!"

Naruto snorted, "If it's when you're sober, no wonder nothing is getting done."

The Shinobi were trying to control their laughter, and the man spluttered, "Why am I being escorted by a twerp like him?!"

The Third cleared his throat, "Naruto was top of his Genin class, and is at least a high Chunin level, just lacking proper experience."

_Oh, if only the Hokage knew you'd fought against the Yellow Flash, and the Crimson Blade. Even occasionally the Kyuubi._

Naruto silently chuckled at his father, and he smiled.

"Insult me all you want, but I can kill you without a single thought."

"You're guarding me! Why would you kill me?!"

The blonde snorted, "Technically, we haven't taken the mission yet, as our sensei hasn't accepted the scroll."

Tazuna paled, then laughed, "I LIKE you, kid!" Naruto grinned wolfishly.

* * *

Kakashi took the scroll, and they were given half an hour to get ready. At the gate, they waited for Sakura, who came, her bag bulging. Sasuke looked at him, smirking, "Where's your stuff, baka?"

Naruto sighed, and held up a scroll. "It's all here, along with Kakashi's, teme."

Sasuke growled, and threw his bag at the blond Shinobi, "Put mine in there, too."

"No, you two have to carry yours. We have to raise your stamina." Kakashi stated and Naruto tossed the bag back.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Why not him?!"

Naruto grinned as Kakashi said, "He can keep up with me for hours. His stamina is equal to, if not better than, my own."

They left, and Tazuna seemed a little more sober than before. It was about mid-afternoon, after they had stopped for Tazuna's lunch, that Naruto noticed a puddle. He motioned to Kakashi, who nodded, and said, "Sakura, Sasuke, make sure the _four_ of us have enough food for the trip."

The two moved to protect Tazuna's front side, as the fourth formation was intended for frontal attacks. Then pretended to dig in their bags, searching for weapons.

Kakashi swiftly killed one of the rogue-Nin that appeared, and then made sure that Tazuna was protected. The other cut Naruto deep across the gut, and the blonde swiftly incapacitated him. He looked at the knocked out Shinobi, and then to his stomach. He sent some of the Kyuubi Chakra discreetly to it, while running his hand over it, and used the Nine-tails' automatic regenerative abilities to heal it.

He took off his tank top and said, "Well, at least the jacket isn't ruined, this is my favorite."

He threw the tank top on the ground. Kakashi looked at Naruto's stomach, and Sakura seemed to realize, "Hey! What about your wound?"

Naruto turned to her, "What? What are you talking about?"

She gaped at his stomach and Kakashi chuckled, "That's one of Naruto's abilities. He can heal anything that isn't immediately fatal."

Naruto shrugged as the Chunin woke up. "Who are you?"

Naruto asked. The man spit in his face. Naruto wiped it off slowly, and took out a kunai. "Talk or I make you."

"Fuck off, Genin!"

The man shouted and Naruto sighed, "A Demon Brother. Chunin. Two rogue Shinobi. Kakashi, how much are these two worth in the Bingo Book?"

Kakashi took it out, "43.660.114 yen. (About $500,000)"

Naruto asked, "Now, I could do some serious Shinobi shopping with that kinda money. Alive or dead?"

"Either/or."

Naruto grinned, "Who hired you?" "I ain't tellin' you shit!"

Naruto sighed, "You might want to cover your eyes, Tazuna."

The man turned away, and Naruto carefully pried the man's jaw opened, and carved his tongue out.

He screamed, and Naruto grabbed his hair, slamming it against the trunk, "Now, I broke your brother's neck. He didn't feel _any_ pain. I can make sure that you'll feel _a lot_ of pain. Now, who hired you?"

The man spit blood on the ground by Naruto's feet, and the Shinobi Genin gripped his hair tighter, cutting a thin line along the man's jawline. He carefully avoided the arteries, and the man screamed again as Naruto sliced into his collar bone. Naruto jammed his discarded tank into the man's mouth to shut him up, looking to Sakura and Sasuke. "You two are looking sick. Are you not able to handle Shinobi interrogation?"

Sakura ran to the opposite side, heaving her breakfast into the bushes, and Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was nodding. Naruto pressed a Chakra point, the man going limp, and pressed the kunai about half an inch into the man's chest, "Are you going to tell me now?"

The man nodded, and Naruto tore the tank top out, and healed his tongue. "Gato! Gato hired us! Along with the Demon of the Mist! Please, don't kill me!"

Naruto pushed the kunai in a little more and the man tried to move. Naruto quickly snapped his neck. "Detour! I want to at least get some cash for these two because they told me what I had already figured out."

They got the money, and Naruto split it between Kakashi and himself. They put it in separate seals. Sakura pouted, "How come Sasuke-kun and I don't get any?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well for one, Sakura-_chan_, you and teme over there didn't do shit to help. Kakashi killed one, and I tortured the other. The second, you have parents-"

"I don't!" Sasuke interjected.

Naruto sighed, "I was getting to you. As for _you_, you have the entire clan's fortune at your disposal, and the entire compound to yourself. Kakashi and I have our apartments, separately, and I personally want a better one. Mine has graffiti stains all over the walls and crap like that."

He shrugged and looked at Kakashi, "We're getting close, aren't we? The air is getting more humid."

Naruto tilted his head, and they stopped for the night.

**Why don't you use the techniques Kurama taught you? The… magic? **

Naruto grinned, and pointed at the stack of wood. It lit on fire, and he relaxed in his tree.

* * *

Naruto went on ahead to scout out the area, and ran across the water silently to the village. Once he was satisfied, he ran back to find Kakashi glancing around suspiciously and he said, "They were waiting for you to leave. Zabuza came. We got rid of him."

Naruto nodded, and saw Sakura looked a little shaken up. "Come."

They arrived at the village, and settled in for the night, the kid, Naruto didn't remember his name, was immediately pestering the blonde for training. In the morning, about six, they headed out for training, and Naruto watched and laughed as Sakura and Sasuke failed to climb their trees. Sakura glared at him, "I suppose you already know how to do this?!"

Naruto nodded, and walked up the tree to sit next to Kakashi.

They watched for a while and Naruto sighed, "I'm going to take a nap."

He left, and walked further into the woods. He fell asleep against a tree, and woke up later, about mid-afternoon. He woke up with someone smiling down at him, and he stood, working the kinks out of his back. He suppressed as much of his Chakra as he could, sensing this guy, who looked like a woman, was strong, and well-trained. Adding medical training to his training, Naruto glanced at the guy's basket, which was full of healing herbs. Naruto smiled a tiny smile and stretched again, "Thank you."

He bowed slightly and the guy smiled again, "It's no problem. My name is Haku."

Naruto smiled a little larger, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now, I had better get back to my team."

He left quickly, committing the Chakra to memory.

* * *

He got to the house, and found two men threatening the family. He swiftly killed them, and left, searching for Kakashi's Chakra. He found them in battle. He stood behind Sasuke as Kakashi engaged Zabuza, and Sakura guarded Tazuna. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was watching Haku.

Naruto smiled, "You're from the forest!"

He nodded, "I am. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

The mirrors formed, and Naruto dodged a senbon that was thrown at him.

_**Kurama, lend me your eyes, please? **_

**Of course, Kit. I will lend you my Chakra if needed as well.**

_** Thank you.**_ Naruto stood straight, did a hand sign, and looked at Sasuke. His whisker lines had deepened, and his eyes were glowing red with the slit for a pupil. Sasuke flinched and Naruto easily dodged a senbon that flew by his neck, then danced around with a kunai, deflecting, dodging, protecting Sasuke.

"Haku, do you not want to kill us? You're aiming for neutralizing points, not fatal points."

"I only want to subdue you, but I see I will have to kill you for Master Zabuza."

There was a barrage of senbon, and Naruto let Chakra explode out around him. The needles stopped when they hit the Chakra and Haku was taken aback, "His Chakra is… tangible?!"

Inside the Chakra dome, Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I am going to break one of her mirrors. You are going to escape."

Sasuke got past his shock as more senbon bounced off the chakra. "No!"

Naruto grabbed him by the collar, "Does this look like a fight you can win?!"

Naruto dropped his Chakra so it disappeared, and he said, "Kyuubi Jutsu: Dark Kyuubi Blast!"

A ball of solid purple Chakra formed on Naruto's hand and he looked at Sasuke with his red eyes, "Are you ready, Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha nodded, and Naruto charged, breaking through a mirror. Sasuke jumped out, and the mirror reformed. Sasuke felt a rush of Chakra in extreme annoyance as he discovered if there was a way to break the mirrors from the outside. He saw an explosion of Kyuubi Chakra and saw some leak out from the top. Sasuke thought of ways to break through to help Naruto. "All I want is to help a teammate and… GODDAMNIT! A friend!"

Sasuke felt a rush of Chakra, this time in his eyes, and when he opened them, his vision had changed. He could see the Chakra that wound the mirrors together, and a gap was in the top. Sasuke jumped and said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The fire broke the top mirror, and he fell through. Naruto's head snapped to look at him, but it didn't look like Naruto at all.

* * *

The creature standing before Sasuke was red, with a black mask. The eyes and mouth, which was slightly open, were white. It gave a great roar and said, "Sasuke! I told you, help Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei has it under control. Naruto, are you supposed to see Chakra with the Sharingan?"

"No, that's for the Byakugan. Can you?"

Sasuke nodded and the Kyuubi/Naruto shrugged, "You should be able to see how Haku attacks. Watch."

Naruto shot another Kyuubi Chakra ball at a mirror, and Sasuke watched Haku come out of a mirror and throw senbon. He kept skipping around, and Sasuke flew through hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The fire singed his pants, and Naruto nodded, "You catch on fast, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto did some unfamiliar hand signs. "This is a forbidden technique Kakashi can't even do, so don't tell him. Kyuubi Jutsu: Shadow Jutsu!"

Shadows leaked out of his mouth, and the Kyuubi form faded, leaving a shirtless Naruto in tattered pants, and no sandals. The shadows spread to all the mirrors, and entered them, turning them all black. They heard a horrible scream, and the mirrors shattered. Haku fell to the ground, covered in deep scratches, burns, bites, and kunai stuck all over his body. The blonde Shinobi walked over and broke Haku's neck.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his teammate, "What level is that Jutsu?!"

"Beyond S-ranked." Sasuke blinked and they ran to Kakashi and Sakura.

There was a think mist and Sasuke blinked, "The mist is laced is lace with Chakra."

Naruto nodded, "It's Zabuza. Stand behind me."

Sasuke moved and Naruto said, "Wind Style: Rasengan!"

The mist disappeared as the wind whipped around, and they saw Kakashi move with a Chidori. Naruto disappeared, and stopped Kakashi before he could kill Zabuza. Kakashi glared at him as his Ninken held Zabuza down. Naruto looked at the Rogue-Nin.

"Haku is dead. We need you to get to Gato. Will you help?"

Zabuza spat out some blood, "I've wanted to kill that bastard for a while now."

Naruto nodded, and the Chidori faded. His Ninken let Zabuza go, who couldn't move his arms. Kakashi looked at Naruto, "You look rough."

"I had some help with the fight. Sasuke has his Sharingan, but it looks like he has some aspects of the Byakugan in it."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, and Gato showed up with about 100 thugs. Naruto took out his sword, "This is the katana of the Crimson Blade of Konoha, my mother."

He threw it to Zabuza, who caught it in his mouth. "I'll clear a path, to get to Gato." Zabuza nodded, and they charged. Naruto took out two kunai, and they cut down everyone and anyone in their way.

Zabuza got to Gato, who tried to run, but was cut down. Naruto shoved a kunai into the thug leader's forehead, and he stilled. He picked up Zabuza in a fireman's carry, and brought him to Haku. Zabuza grabbed Haku's hand, and looked at Naruto, smiled and said, "Thank you."

Naruto sheathed his blade, and walked back to Kakashi. Sakura was in a bit of shock because Naruto was covered in blood, and had just killed about 100 people.

* * *

They stayed until the bridge was done, and Tazuna grinned, "I declare this, the Naruto Bridge!"

There was deafening cheering, and Team 7 left shortly after that. They took to the trees to get home faster, and when the two Genin got tired, Kakashi carried Sasuke, and Naruto carried Sakura. They didn't stop, and got back to Konoha in record time, just as the sun broke the horizon, they passed through the main gate. Sasuke and Sakura had fallen asleep, and Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Meet you in the Hokage's office in half an hour."

Naruto went to Sakura's house. Her parents were already up, and they looked at Naruto as he let himself in. Her father was just about to shout at him, and the blonde shushed him, "We just got back. Sakura-chan fell asleep. Kakashi-sensei and I didn't want to stop, and Sasuke and Sakura don't have the stamina to run for hours on end. Here."

Naruto handed the pink-haired kunoichi to her father, and bowed, "I must take my leave."

He left with a quick Hirashin, and appeared in the window of the Hokage's office. Kakashi was already there, and their heads snapped to him. He dropped to the floor, and the Sandaime looked at him, "I was told you took down an S-ranked Rogue-Nin."

Naruto shrugged, "Kakashi is more difficult to spar with."

"An you beat him in them regularly. This is a special case. Kakashi said he felt your Chakra mold into a jutsu he had never felt before."

The Blonde scratched his head, "Umm… yeah, well… That's one of my Kyuubi Jutsu. It's Kyuubi Shadow Jutsu. It utilizes the opponent's shadow and uses it against them. That is how I killed Haku."

The two stared at him in shock, and said, "That is a lot like the Nara clan."

Naruto looked at his sensei, "Ah, but they can't use the shadow like I can. I fuse my Chakra with the shadow, and make it tangible."

"I am not going to beat around the bush; I'm sending you to train with our ANBU." The Hokage told him.

* * *

**There ya go, reviews please?**


	4. Harry is Abused, Rukia Saves Him

**This is a Harry Potter/Bleach crossover. Mentions of abuse.**

* * *

Harry lay beaten in his cabinet. His five year old body already used to the abuse, and his mind knowing he'd already be expected to be up and working again tomorrow.

The boy was already working in the garden again the next day, and was pulling weeds in the 100 degree weather, when his head started to feel light. He grit his teeth, trying to fight the feeling off, knowing if he passed out, there'd be another beating. He stood, and started to fall forward into the thorn-filled rose bushes. He didn't feel them cutting into him, and wondered idly if he was just too tired to feel the pain. He opened his eyes to see a strong pair of hands around his waist. He felt himself being lifted, and knew nothing more.

* * *

When he woke, he jerked up at seeing he wasn't in his cabinet. He coughed slightly, before suppressing it with practiced ease. He looked around cautiously, his eyes taking everything in, and being above-average in intelligence, knew what everything was for. He rationalized he was in a hospital, and relaxed, remaining slightly tensed for anything. He calmly unhooked everything, feeling his body was fine, and that the machines were just to make sure he was stable, not to stabilize him. he sat on his bed, ready for a doctor, but instead got an Asian-looking man with cold eyes, long black hair, and a petite, violet-eyed woman beside him, holding his hand and smiling. Harry was insanely curious, but not willing to betray any of his emotions. The man spoke first, his deep baritone filling the room with a tone that had demanded respect from legions, and struck fear in many enemies.

"Can you speak?"

He had a Japanese accent, and Harry's magic automatically adjusted so he could speak it, "(Hai. Who are you?)"

They both blinked before the woman stepped forward, "(I am Rukia Kuchiki, and this is my recently-wed husband, Byakuya Kuchiki.)"

He knew Japanese magical history, and had contacts through his parents. He stood, and bowed, "(Kuchiki-sama. Kuchiki-san.)"

"(Are you alright? What were you doing outside?)"

Rukia asked concernedly, and Harry shrugged, "(I could ask you two the same question. I was pulling weeds.)"

"(It was 103oF yesterday. It is not healthy to be out.)"

"(I have to, otherwise I am beaten.)"

Harry pulled down the hospital gown to his waist to show the many scars that littered his body, and he said, "(Any bone you can think of has been broken. Any sharp object you can come up with in England, I've probably been cut with. Any hot substance you can find, as probably been poured on me, I've been forced to touch, or they brand me with.)"

* * *

The two Kuchiki were shocked thoroughly. The boy sat on the edge of the bed, and carefully pulled all his Band-Aids off. He examined the cuts with a practiced eye, and looked at the two suspiciously. "(What do you know of magic. Kuchiki is an old magical name in Japan and holds a lot of power if you are born into the main branch. I recall the current clan head being named Byakuya... Coincidence?)"

They shook their head, and his heavy gaze lightened, "(Good.)"

He ran a finger along each of his cuts, healing them, and Rukia had a thought, speaking in perfect English, "Harry-kun, do you want to come home with us?"

Harry seemed to mull this over for a second, "Only if it is guaranteed I can have access to any learning material I want, and you have a dojo. Oh, and a quiet place to read and such. A garden is a nice place for that."

They were shocked at how much he was like Byakuya, and said man nodded, "That and more."

Harry allowed a huge smile and said, "I would love to come with you. But there are two things back at the house I need. Can you discharge me?"

They nodded and Byakuya said, "We did check you in as Haru Kuchiki. We played off your wounds as kendo practice."

They left, and a doctor stopped them, "Haru, how are you feeling?"

Harry grabbed Rukia's hand, playing the scared child card and said in Japanese, "(Speak for me, Rukia-kaa-chan?)"

She smiled, "He cannot speak English quite yet, but he says he is feeling fine, just a little hungry."

The doctor nodded and said, "He is in kendo at such a young age?"

Rukia looked at him cautiously, "(Do you know any kendo?)"

Harry laughed, smiled, and fell into a basic kendo stance, pretending to swing a sword, much to some people's amusement. The doctor laughed, "Alright, you three have a good day. Be safe, Haru."

Harry smiled, and as soon as they left, Byakuya rounded on him, "How?"

Harry shrugged, "I studied anything and everything I could in my free time."

They accepted the answer, and walked to a sleek, light blue, Jaguar XKR-S. Harry practically drooled over it.

"Wow! 550 hp 5.0 liter V8 engine, 0-60 in 4.2 seconds! The Jaguar XKR-S!"

Harry drooled, barely refraining from running his hand over it. Byakuya was smirking at his enthusiasm as he popped the hood. Rukia rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh, boys and their toys..."

She was met with two deadly glares, and Harry grinned ear-to-ear, "Top speed of 174 mph, six-piston front calipers, and four-piston rear calipers! I never thought I'd ever see one of these girls, let alone ride in one!"

Harry hopped gleefully into the back, and Rukia sat in the passenger's seat. As Byakuya slid smoothly in, Harry leaned up between the seats, "So, what are two Shinigami doing in Surrey?"

They looked at him and he rolled his eyes, "Come on. I have the senses equivalent to wolves, dogs, cats, a lot of animals, and some magical. You two reek of death. Not literally. Literally, Rukia, you smell like… freshly fallen rain, and clear mountain air. Kuchiki-sama, you smell like sakura, and freshly cut grass."

* * *

They drove to the Dursley house, and Rukia looked back, to find Harry gone. The door opened on its own accord, and they figured he was somehow invisible. A minute later, the door opened again, and they heard a muttered spell. Harry appeared again, smiling, and he said, "I had to grab my parents' trunks. Let's go."

They returned the rental car, and Byakuya held Rukia to his side, and Rukia held Harry's hand. "I can get us there. Karakura Town, Rukia?"

She gave him the address, and he nodded. He let go. After taking a deep breath, he shifted. He was a Hungarian Horntail dragon. He crouched, and emitted a low growl. They got on, and he rumbled in a vaguely human voice, "Hold… on…"

He took off smoothly.

After an hour of flying he felt the two above him get colder, and he cast a silent warming charm. The air heated to a comfortable temperature, and he heard a muted thanks. Harry cast another charm that made the sound of the wind die down, so the two on his back could talk comfortingly. He adjusted his vocal chords and said, "You two might want to sleep. We won't be there for a few hours. I'll wake you when we get there."

When they arrived, Harry took a deep breath, letting out a soft roar that woke the two Kuchiki, as well as alerted Urahara. The shopkeeper came out and Harry turned back. The two woke up and Rukia said, "I feel like I just got off a heated water bed. The way your back moved as you flew felt like water."

Harry chuckled. They went to the Soul Society.

Harry stood confidently before the Captains, and looked each one in the eyes, even Yamamoto. "You have no Reiatsu. How are you able to look us in the eye?" Jushiro asked, and Harry scoffed, raising it to the level of a Captain in Shikai. They gasped, and Kenpachi laughed like a maniac. "FIGHT ME!"

He charged, and Harry jumped. He turned into a snowy owl mid-jump, and landed on Byakuya's shoulder, careful not to dig his claws in. He turned into an African Senegal, a personal favorite, and whistled softly. The Captains were watching in amusement, and Harry hopped down, turning into a white cat with a black-tipped tail. He flicked his tail as Kenpachi spotted him, before the big man found himself turned into a mouse. Harry slinked after him, and snatched him by the tail. He heard a pissed off squeaking, and growled. The mouse bit him, and he hissed in slight shock. Mayuri grabbed the mouse, looking pleased with himself.

* * *

Harry looked at Rukia, and an idea came to mind. He turned into a pure white rabbit, and she squealed, sitting beside him, and petting him while pulling him into her lap. "Byakuya, can we keep him? Pwease?"

She gave him hurt puppy-dog eyes, and he grit his teeth, forcing himself to look away from his wife. Harry watched in amusement as he said, "Fine. We will adopt him!"

Rukia cheered, and Harry hopped off her lap, turning into a human again. He snapped his finger and said, "Do you lot know what Quidditch is?"

There were looks of confusion, and a broom appeared before Harry on the ground. It was sleek-looking, and he grinned, "This is my baby, my Cleansweep that I fixed up. It's an older brand of broom, though."

He held his hand out, "Up."

The broom flew into his hand, and he sat on it. He floated off the ground, and said, "British witches and wizards are your stereotypical pointy hats, cloaks, potions, wands, and flying brooms."

"Do you know how to wield a sword?"

Shunsui asked, and Harry thought for a moment before grinning, "You all with recognize this… Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!"

A trident appeared in his hand.

* * *

Some were gaping in shock and Rukia whimpered, "Kaien-dono…"

Jushiro walked over to him, and held out a hand. Harry held out the trident, trusting his old Captain completely. Jushiro gasped as it hummed in his hands, and he said, "Nejibana…"

Harry took it back gently and said, "Long time, no see, Uki-Taicho."

They all knew that Harry was Kaien when he said the fond nickname he had for his Captain. Ukitake smiled, and Harry got off the broom.

"Can I still be adopted? I don't want to get beaten anymore."

There were gasps, and Rukia said, "Are your legs scarred too?"

Harry looked away, and that was all the conformation they needed. "Please, don't make me say what that walrus did to me…"

Harry spoke in a bare whisper, and his eyes looked broken. His Zanpakuto manifested; a woman with long, raven-black hair, and eyes bluer than the sea. She was in a sea foam green kimono, and her pale skin almost glowed. She hugged Harry, and he buried his face in her chest. She hugged him and he said, "Please. I don't want to pretend to be strong anymore…"

* * *

The Captains were shocked, and Unohana approached carefully. She touched his arm lightly, and he recoiled further into his Zanpakuto. "Harry, let me examine you and heal any damage done."

He nodded, and his Zanpakuto dissipated. He let her slide off his shirt, and they gasped at his scars, and the words carved into his back. Harry hugged himself, and even Yamamoto looked affected. Then they heard a humming, and saw that it was coming from Harry. "What is that song?"

Harry looked up to Rukia, who was now sitting in front of him. "I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. It's an American band. It defines me."

She smiled, "Ichigo showed me that song."

Then she started singing in a voice that surprised everyone, even Byakuya, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise."

Then Harry joined in with a smile. "There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"

The Captains were surprised at their amazing harmony, and the two were in a world of their own.

"I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No: I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up. I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up."

At this point, the Lieutenants who had been in the next room having their own meeting, clapped. They had come in about halfway through. Rukia and Harry blushed and Byakuya said, "How come I didn't know you could sing?"

She shrugged, "I didn't think I was that good…"

Byakuya smiled, "You're amazing, my angel."

She blushed and Byakuya said, "Permission to leave. Harry needs to get settled in. We will bring him in for a physical."

They brought him to the manor, and gave him an impromptu tour, and settled him in a room.

* * *

**This one kinda depressed me to re-read, but there ya go! Reviews, people!**


	5. Twins!

**This is a ByaRuki fic. Short lemon if you care.**

* * *

Byakuya looked at Rukia. She hadn't been quite the same on the weeks that have followed Kaien's death. She acted humble in his presence, but he knew from her friends that she was quite the spitfire. But lately, they complained to him that she had been quiet and withdrawn. As he pondered this, he heard a maid scream. He knew that scream. It was the maid that had raised him since a baby. "Mai!"

He shouted, concerned for the woman he considered his surrogate mother. He grabbed Senbonzakura, and Shunpoed. He got to her, and saw her staring into Rukia's room. Byakuya looked in, and saw Sode no Shirayuki's blade, stained crimson. Rukia was lying next to it, breathing shallowly, and her wrists slashed deeply. "Get the healers!"

He shouted, jolting Mai out of her frozen state, and running for the clan healers. He sent a Hell Butterfly to Unohana, before falling to his knees, pushing healing Reiatsu into Rukia's wrists, healing them. He knew her blood type was the same as his.

* * *

When Unohana got there with the necessary equipment, Byakuya was panicking slightly. She hooked everything up, placing Rukia on her bed. "Give her some of my blood."

Byakuya said, and Unohana stuck a needle in his arm after cleaning it. After Rukia was back to an amount where her body would do the rest, Unohana bandaged their arms, and Byakuya drank some offered tea. "I will stay with her, and call you if anything happens."

Unohana had a knowing look on her face as she nodded silently and left. Byakuya stayed by her side until about an hour later, she started to wake up. Byakuya had since had servants clean the blood up, and clean Sode no Shirayuki, giving the Zanpakuto to Mai to place in Byakuya's room, away from her.

* * *

Rukia sat up slowly, and saw Byakuya glaring at her. She felt like she had gotten hit with a Cero, and her head was pounding. Stars swam in her vision as her vision blurred, and she blearily saw her bandaged wrists. Her eyes returned to Byakuya's before falling to her hands that were fidgeting nervously on the bed in her lap. "Why?"

One simple word in that tenor, and her reverie broke, making her look at his blood-stained haori and uniform. "…N-Nii-sama."

She turned away from him shamefully, and she said, "I can't do it anymore. The cold looks, the snide comments behind me back. The endless insults from the Elders. I want to believe I am strong. But Kaien was the only one who would train me, and not be gentle, or careful, because I am the new 'Kuchiki Princess'. He saw me, and not my rank. I know Ukitake-Taicho would train me, but he's so sick all the time. I only improved under Kaien because he wasn't afraid to get me dirty, and push me around. He would block when I struck, not placate me and let me graze them when I know they could've dodged!"

Byakuya was shocked and he said, "So you attempted to kill yourself? That is not-"

He stopped at the lethal glare she gave him, and she cut him off, "It's not what?! Huh? It's not noble to kill myself?! I can't deal with your constant disapproval of everything I do! I'm not perfect like you!"

She paused, "I want to get something off my chest. I can't deal with all the fucking perfection in this place. I'm told who I can be, what I can, and can't fucking do. I can't go hand out with friends because, shit, guess what? Nii-sama won't let me. I was raised to be a thief, a protector of those weaker than me. I was raised the farthest thing from a princess. I can drink and hold more sake than most men! I can drink most of the 11th under the table!"

Byakuya was shocked at her outburst, but let her continue. "And on top of it all, Ukitake-Taicho says I am strong enough for at _least_ a 4th seat position, but you won't let me be advanced!"

Rukia looked at him, "I want to leave. I do the duties of the Lady of the House, but I feel like polished Rukongai trash, which I guess is all I really am. You wonder why I tried killed myself?"

The tears started trailing their way down her face, and it killed Byakuya inside to see her like this. He grabbed her hand, "I am sorry it appeared as if I did not care. You looked so much like Hisana it hurt. But I now realize you are two different people, as opposite as night and day."

She looked at him, and he said, "That day in the Rukongai, with the Hollow. I thought that was Hisana. I realize it was you."

She blinked, and said, "Yes. It was me. I knew it was you that had saved me the moment I saw you with the Elders in the Academy. You were still a Lieutenant back then. But I still, I can't take this all anymore."

Byakuya thought for a moment, and then he grabbed her hands, "What if I were to train you myself?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. She thought she was going to pass out as he said, "If it was you. Then it was you I fell in love with, not Hisana."

She looked at him and said, "You… what?"

He looked at her and said, "That brave woman that saved those three children by sacrificing herself. She had eyes like that looked like the purest amethyst, and had a fire to her personality that put the sun to shame. Her hair was darker than the blackest night, and looked softer than silk."

He looked at her smaller hands that were held tightly by his larger ones. "I wasn't able to save Hisana, who was the closes friend I ever had beside Yoruichi, and I died a little inside at seeing you laying on the floor."

She lifted their hands, and kissed his knuckles, "I am willing to open myself to you if you do the same. We can try and patch our relationship? I want a transfer of Divisions though."

He smiled, a weak ,but still there smile. "To which Division?"

She smiled softly, "Yours."

* * *

They talked for hours about how they each grew up, and in the morning, they had passed out, Byakuya somehow sleeping on the bed with his arm over Rukia protectively. They had both changed in their respective rooms, having everything unhooked by Mai, seeing as Rukia was feeling better. Rukia woke first, and tried sitting up, but felt a weight on her stomach. She blushed as she saw Byakuya, cuddled up to her like a kitten. She lay back down carefully, and smiled as Byakuya wrapped both arms around her waist, and she snuggled into his chest. Byakuya woke about an hour later after the best sleep he had had in years. He saw the sleeping angel in his arms, and couldn't help but smile as her big eyes opened, and she smiled at him as she stretched. She stifled a yawn, and leaned up. Her lips met his chastely, and he kissed her back tenderly. He kissed her forehead, and whispered, "If I can wake like this every morning, I shall be the happiest man in the Seireitei."

"Not that you'll show it. It'll ruin your stoic asshole image you have going." He looked at her in shock, thinking she was mad, until he saw the mischievous smile and twinkle in her eyes.

They ate breakfast, and he trailed after her back to her room. She sat on her king size bed, and he kneeled in front of her, "Let us check your wrists."

He carefully unwrapped her wrists, and saw that the gashes were already scabbed over. He wrapped them with less gauze this time, just in case they open again, and he said, "We both have the week off. You to recover and I am to watch over you. Unohana-Taicho told the Sou-Taicho that you had a training incident with me, and broke both wrists. She had he do a minor surgery on each to properly heal them."

She nodded, "At least I won't be suicidal to the whole Seireitei now." He hugged her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, and he let her go after a minute.

Mai burst in as Byakuya was kissing Rukia gently, and she pushed past him, making him chuckle as she fawned over Rukia. The little Shinigami was blushing as Mai gushed about how kawaii the two of them looked after she had reprimanded Rukia for scaring her old heart like that. Byakuya shushed her and said, "Would you please get us some tea, Mai?"

* * *

The week was spent solely on training Rukia, and she improved vastly. At the end of the week, most of her things had migrated to his room, and he wasn't complaining. As she got ready to leave in the morning, he watched her brush her hair, and he had an idea. He walked to the desk she was at, reached in a drawer, and took out a hair pin that was a sun and moon. She gasped, "That is _beautiful_!"

"It was my grandmother's. My grandfather, Ginrei, gave it to her as a wedding present. He told my father the same thing my father told me, 'Give it to the one who will be your night and day.' For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to give it to Hisana, and now I see why." He pinned her hair in a loose bun, and she blushed as his fingers brushed her neck, and he was pleased when she leaned into his touch.

They left that morning and he pulled a box out of his shihakusho. "How did I miss that?!"

She gaped at it, and he chuckled, "I am just that good."

She laughed at him, and he opened it, presenting it to her. She gaped at him, "A Lieutenant's badge?"

He nodded, and she slid it on. "Yamamoto is giving you your first mission soon."

She hugged him, making sure no one was around, and he frowned, "Why did you look around? Do you not want people to know about us?"

She blushed, "I thought you didn't want that."

He simply shrugged, "I do not care."

She smiled, and held his hand as they walked to the Division.

The officers greeted them respectfully, bowing, and Byakuya let her hand go, "I must get started on my paperwork. Wander, get acquainted with the division."

She smiled, and walked away. She wandered the halls, when the fifth seat, Inari, stopped her. "Kuchiki-Fuku-Taicho."

Rukia turned, "Inari." The fifth seat cornered Rukia, and she looked the Kuchiki up and down.

"Kuchiki-Taicho picked you, Rukongai _trash_ as his Lieutenant?"

Rukia felt anger fill her, "Yes, he did. Do you have a problem?"

Inari snarled at her, "It seems the standards of noble families are falling. First Kuchiki-Taicho adopts you, and then makes you his Lieutenant? Enjoy riding on your noble status as long as you can. I'll just tear you down."

Rukia lifted a hand to punch her when Inari spoke again, "It seems as though you can't even control your emotions, _trash_. The Rukongai peasants shouldn't be allowed here. You are just Lady Kuchiki's replacement. He still loves Hisana. How does it feel? Knowing you don't belong? Knowing you're here out of pity? Making Kuchiki-Taicho look at his dead wife everyday just by looking at you?"

* * *

Rukia ran away from Inari Marechiyo, not wanting to kill the woman. She ran to Byakuya's office, not bothering to stop the tears as she slammed and locked the door behind her, before sliding to the floor, curling into a ball, sobs wracking her body. Byakuya knelt beside her, lifting her into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, as she sobbed into his chest. When she had calmed enough to talk, she pulled away from his chest, sniffling, and he wiped her tears away. "Tell me about it."

She watched him pull out some tissues. She didn't care where he got them, but wiped her nose and eyes. "Inari."

His eyes darkened, "What happened? That woman has given me trouble before."

Rukia sniffled again and said, "She called me Rukon trash, and said that you just adopted me and made me your Lieutenant because of Hisana-nee-san. Also, that I don't belong here in the Seireitei, and I'm just here out of pity, and torturing you every day because I look like your dead wife."

He hugged her close, and whispered into her hair, "You know none of those things are true. Rukia, I love you."

She looked him in the eyes, his gunmetal silver meeting her violet eyes as she smiled, "It doesn't mean it hurts any less."

He kissed her deeply, and said, "I will speak with the Sou-Taicho about this when the two of us go for your mission briefing now, alright?"

* * *

They Shunpoed to the 1st, Rukia easily keeping up. They were both surprised how fast she improved under his instruction. They stopped smoothly, and the doors opened. They stepped inside, and were surprised to see Ukitake. Rukia hugged him, and he looked at her carefully. "I know what happened. Are you okay?"

She knew he knew the real reason she transferred, and she smiled, "I'm okay. Byakuya-sama made sure I recovered."

"Byakuya-sama?"

She blushed, "He admitted to falling for me when he saved me in the Rukongai from a Hollow, but he married Hisana thinking she was me, but she wasn't me, she was she, and so when he saw me, he knew it was me, but didn't know if I remembered that it was him, so he didn't tell me until _that_ happened, and then he told me, and it was me, not Hisana, so I did remember, and then he asked if he could court me."

She smiled as he laughed, and Ukitake hugged her tighter, "I just wanted to make sure my surrogate daughter was okay."

She let him go, and returned to Byakuya's side, his arm going over her shoulders.

* * *

They got the mission briefing, and Byakuya told the Sou-Taicho about Inari, and Rukia had to bury her head into Byakuya's chest because she started crying again. He held her in his arms, as she cried, and she fell asleep listening to the rumbles in his chest as he spoke. The Sou-Taicho smiled at Rukia as one would to a daughter, and Byakuya had the distinct feeling Rukia had another high-ranking Gotei member who felt like a father to her. He ticked off the members who did in his head, there was Ukitake, Kyoraku, Shuuhei for some reason, but he was like another brother, and now the Sou-Taicho. Someone was going to regret making his angel cry.

* * *

When she woke up, she was lying next to Byakuya on their bed, and she sat up. "I fell asleep?"

He nodded and she said, "When do I leave again?"

He smirked, "So eager to get away from me?"

She shook her head vehemently. He chuckled, "In two hours. I wanted to let you rest."

She kissed him deeply, and he pulled her against him. His tongue explored her mouth, and she moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss, trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw, slowly going down her neck until he reached the collar of her uniform. She was panting lightly, and when his finger ran along the skin showing, she gasped, so he took it as an okay to go further. He tugged her uniform off one shoulder, and got an impatient sound from Rukia. She shrugged off her top, and he was surprised. He saw her lust-darkened eyes, and his smirk got bigger, before taking one of her buds into his mouth. She arched further into his mouth, and he palmed the other one, rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers.

Her hands weren't idle either, pulling his top and haori off, and carefully taking his kenseikan out. He kissed her again, his fingers hooking in her waistband. She lifted her hips, and he tugged off her pants and underwear. This wasn't their first time, yet they both still blushed like it was every time. He took his off, and his finger stroked her core, her moaning, and him liking how wet she already was for him already. "Don't-hah… tease me!"

She gasped out, and Byakuya smirked, slowly filling her. They shared a heated kiss, and she nipped at his lower lip. He started thrusting, and her hips rose to meet his. She flipped them, and he let her ride him, his hands on her hips helping her. She ran her hands over his chest and she rose and fell. Her moans got louder, and he knew she was close by how she kept tightening around him. He flipped them, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, letting him go deeper. Their thrusts became erratic as he left his mark on her neck, biting down slightly as he came deep inside her. Feeling him come, she quickly followed, and he rested his head on her chest as they came down from their orgasm-induced high.

* * *

She didn't mind his weight on her, and finally there was a knock on the door, and they heard Mai, "I hate to ruin your moment, Kuchiki-sama, but Rukia has to be to the Senkaimon in an hour."

Byakuya sighed, "Thank you for reminding me, Mai!"

They got up, and Rukia missed his weight on her as he drew a bath. They sat and soaked, and after they washed off, they got new uniforms on, and Byakuya didn't put the kenseikan back in, and he simply refolded his scarf that had ended up across the room, not caring if everyone saw the hickeys that Rukia had left. "Can I wear that?"

She asked him, and he blinked, "Huh?"

Came his intelligent reply. "You may have taken my virginity, but that doesn't mean I want to advertise it to the world. Can I wear your scarf?"

He sighed, "Fine, but I won't like it."

She rolled her eyes at his pouting, and they left, the servants having sent her clothes and things ahead to Urahara.

* * *

At the Senkaimon, they got knowing looks from Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto. Rukia blushed and Yamamoto smirked ever-so-slightly. "I take it you are feeling better, Rukia-chan?"

She coughed, her blush redder than a tomato, and Byakuya was practically grinning, satisfied with himself. Kyoraku was laughing, and Ukitake chuckled. "May I talk to you, Rukia-chan?"

She nodded, and stepped away with the Captain Commander. "I want you to know, I will watch out for you carefully. I would like to think of you as a granddaughter to me. You have a way of doing that to people you meet. You have many people that feel very protective over you."

She smiled softly and said, "So, can I call you Yamamoto-ojii-san?"

The old man laughed, "If you wish." She hugged him, surprising him, but he hugged her back none-the-less.

She left, and Ukitake turned to Byakuya, "You should be proud, Byakuya-kun."

The noble nodded, "I am very proud of her. She is my pride."

* * *

Rukia emerged in the Living World, and Rukia got a crash course in human customs. She went to do a patrol, and felt a weak Hollow. She Shunpoed, and stepped into a house, not able to get a lock on the Reiatsu. She saw an orange-haired boy, who looked in the direction of the Hollow, and then at her. She didn't think he was looking at her until he said, "Shinigami, what are you doing here? Deal with that Hollow!"

She blinked at him, and he growled, "The HOLLOW!"

She snapped back to reality, and felt the Hollow's location, as if a veil had been lifted. She quickly went and killed it, before returning to the house. The teen looked at her, annoyed. "What?!"

She tilted her head, "You are abnormally strong for a human. How is that?"

He sighed, "My father is a Shinigami, and my mother was a Quincy."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Who is your father?"

"Isshin Kurosaki."

She snapped her fingers, "Byakuya-sama told me about him. Isshin was Sojun's commanding officer in the 6th Division."

The teen nodded, "Who are you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki. And you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

They shook hands, and he said, "So what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to see the Living World."

* * *

She stayed and talked with him for a while and he suddenly looked at her, and tilted his head, "Do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head and he said, "We have an extra room here if you want. All you'd have to do is help at our clinic."

She smiled, "Thank you, Ichigo."

He waved her off, "No problem, Midget." She growled, and smacked the back of his head.

He rubbed it and she said, "I'm not a midget, _Strawberry_!" and so began the banter of Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki.

He took her downstairs, and walked to his father. "Goat-face, this is Rukia Kuchiki. Can she stay here?"

Isshin blinked, serious for once, "Of course. No funny business, my son~!"

Ichigo face-palmed and Rukia blushed, "I'm being courted!"

Isshin looked dejected, and Ichigo set her room up.

* * *

Everything was normal for three weeks, until when she was fighting a Hollow, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and she fell over, and Ichigo stepped in, killing the Hollow. He took her to Isshin, and the man laid her back on the bed. His Reiatsu explored her abdomen, and suddenly he pulled back, as if burned. "Rukia-chan, did you know you're pregnant?"

Her jaw dropped, "What the FUCK?!"

Ichigo covered his ears, "I'll take that as a no."

She pulled out her Soul Phone, "Byakuya? Get your ASS HERE NOW! Bring Unohana-Taicho!"

She hung up without waiting for a response, and laid back, groaning. "Why does it hurt?!"

Isshin checked with his Reiatsu, "All the in and out of the Gigai has lowered the Reiatsu of the child… children! Significantly."

She blinked, "Twins…?"

He nodded, and she was out like a light.

* * *

When Rukia woke up, she saw Byakuya leaning over her and she growled, "I will bite your nose if you don't get out of my face."

He jerked back, and she sat up. "Twins…"

She whispered, and Byakuya blinked, "What?"

Rukia's head snapped to him, "You… You DID THIS!"

She lunged for him, only to be restrained by Unohana. "Sit down, Rukia-chan."

She did, and Unohana spoke, "Byakuya, she is having twins. This is just the pregnancy hormones getting to her."

They heard a thump as Byakuya hit the floor, and Rukia huffed, "Just leave him there. I'll wake him up in a minute." Unohana left, and Rukia saw a glass of water. Grabbing it and grinning, she leaned over the side of the bed, and slowly poured it on his face. He flew up, spluttering, and glaring at her. She crossed her arms.

* * *

The nine months she was pregnant was Hell for Byakuya. Byakuya was talking to Ukitake and he said, "If I was in Hell, I am damn sure this is what it would be like."

When Rukia went into labor, it was both a relief, and another Hell for Byakuya. Relief that the pregnancy was over, but Hell because now he had Rukia cursing his name, and then he had to take care of baby twins.

* * *

**There you are, dearies!**


	6. Naruto Meet's God

**Well, this is a Naruto/Bleach fic with some ByaNaru. Nothing Serious.**

* * *

"Naruto, you've just died in the Chunin Exams."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kami, I am willing to give you a second chance, but first you must spend 100 years as a Shinigami, and help them in their war. If you do, I'll send you back in time to save your friends from Orochimaru."

"Alright, I agree."

"Alright, Namikaze Naruto, your destiny waits."

* * *

Kami-sama sent him to the Seireitei, where he met Ichigo and company, he trained, became 5th Division Taicho, and eventually, he fell in love. Of all the people, he fell in love with Byakuya. The 6th Division Taicho returned his affection, and after the death of Aizen and Tosen, the two got together. After years of war, Naruto became like Byakuya, cold, emotionless, unless he was around said Taicho, or Ichigo, the only people he actually smiled, and laughed around. Then during one meeting, a man in all black walked in, all you could see was red eyes. Naruto immediately recognized him, and dropped to his knees while everybody else drew their Zanpakuto. "Kami-sama!"

Naruto said, and everyone dropped into bows. "It's time, Naruto."

"What about Byakuya and Ichigo?"

"If you open a Senkaimon by twisting your katana the opposite way, a Senkaimon will open to Konoha, they can visit whenever."

"Thank you, Kami-sama!"

Naruto said, and followed Kami out, and when they were outside he said, "Please, call me Shinjin, no honorific."

"T-thank you, Shinjin."

"I'm sending you back, be ready. You'll still have your Shinigami powers and memories." Naruto nodded, and after a sudden darkness, his eyes fluttered open to look at a canopy of leaves.

* * *

Naruto was on his feet in an instant, looking at Orochimaru who said, "You never die, do you Fox-demon?!"

"Nope."

I Flash-Stepped behind him, and severed his head, knowing it wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down for a couple weeks. They looked at me, and I said, "Are you both okay?"

"What about you, we saw you die!"

Sakura yelled, and I looked at myself, "I'm pretty sure I'm alive. I've gone through worse than this small hole in my chest."

_Like when Ulquiorra blew that big one through mine and Ichigo's chests._

"Really?!"

Then I lied quickly, "If you've seen me after the village's beatings, you'd know."

The two of them looked horrified, and I just shrugged. "Let's go to the center, we have both scrolls."

I headed off, and I heard the sounds of a fight. I motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to stop, and went towards the sound. I saw some Konoha Shinobi fighting some Otogakure Shinobi, and I scrutinized the Sound-nin.

* * *

I went back, and told Sakura and Sasuke to follow me, but stay in the trees. They followed me, and looked at the fight. The Leaf Shinobi were slowly losing, so I walked out into the clearing, and said, "Need some help?"

"It would be nice!"

A blonde said, and I ran to the one she was fighting. I had them tied up is seconds, and said to the apparent leader, "Why are you here?"

"To become a Chuni-" He was cut off when I punched him.

"Cut the shit, I know there's a different reason."

"Like I'll tell you!" He spat in my face, and I punched his gut, breaking a few ribs.

"You sure?"

"I'll never tell!"

I grabbed his arms, and said, "These look important, do you want to keep them?"

"FINE! Orochimaru was planning to attack during the final round of the Exams, our job was to prepare, and distract."

"Very good, who else did he bring?"

"No one." I pulled his arms a little further back.

"A man named Kabuto, specializes in Medical Ninjutsu, and has white hair, glasses, kinda pale."

I knew who he was talking about. "Good boy!"

I tore his arms off, and broke his neck. I turned to his companions and said after he was done screaming. "Either of you have anything else to tell me?"

They shook their heads, and I killed them by breaking their necks.

* * *

I looked at the Leaf Shinobi, and motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to come down. "Naruto, what happened to you?"

"Hm?"

"You're an imposter."

Sasuke said, and I said, "I am Namikaze Naruto, not an imposter."

Sasuke attacked, and said, "Naruto's last name is Uzumaki!"

I put him into a headlock, and said, "It is, it's the name of his mother, but I'm using my father's last name now."

"That was the 4th Hokage's last name."

"I am his son."

I turned to the others, "You know my name, what are all yours?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Choji."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Rock Lee."

"Tenten."

I looked at all of them, and said, "Do you all have two scrolls?"

They nodded, and I said, "The tower is a mile that way, let's finish this together."

They nodded, and we did so. I completely ignored the rest, even when Iruka came out of our scroll, and I napped for the rest of the night. The next day, Kakashi told us we were going to train for a day, and he had us do a 10 mile run, which I finished without breaking a sweat at the pace Sasuke and Sakura ran it. We finished, and Kakashi said, "Now, we're going to spar, Naruto, you first."

"Fine."

Kakashi looked at me curiously; usually I jump at the chance to be first. I got up, and stood in a stance years of war had taught me, you're on your toes, but appear relaxed. Kakashi noticed this, and looked at me suspiciously.

I ran at him, and attacked him. He was on his knees with me pinning him in seconds. "Come on, Kakashi, can't you do better?"

I continued to pound him into the dirt, even with the Sharingan, which couldn't track my movements, because I used Reiatsu, not Chakra. He was breathing hard, and said, "Naruto, what happened to you in that forest?"

"The greatest things of my life." I walked away, and I felt a Senkaimon open. Byakuya came out, and I launched myself into his arms.

"Naruto, you're younger!"

He said, and I frowned, "I know, Shinjin, could you like, age me to 16 in my sleep or something? I can't have any fun when I'm this short!"

Byakuya kissed me, and I said, "For know, we'll have to be friends."

"Wait, you two."

I heard Shinjin, and I said, "Yes?"

"Naruto, I'll give you the body you had before, tell them all whatever lie you have to."

I had a true spar with Byakuya, even though he could never match me, either. I had two Zanpakuto, when I died, Kurama, or the Kyuubi, became mine. The second one was Muramasa, who chose to bind himself to me because I, along with Ichigo, could hear his voice when Koga couldn't. I walked back, hand-in-hand with Byakuya, and I said, "It's nice to be out of that orange shit. I can't believe I used to wear that."

He kissed me quickly, and said, "You used to be hot-headed, quirky, quick to anger, you were a lot like Ichigo, just less scowls, and more smiles."

I laughed, and said, "Well, I hope I'm better now."

"Very much so." My voice had deepened, and my hair was a bright orange with red streaks from my Hollow, which I named Benihime, because it was a she, and she had crimson hair, and Kurama. I walked back to my apartment, and saw it had been trashed again.

"Damn villagers, we have to go see Sarutobi again. He'll get some Anbu to clean this."

I went out through the window, and used Shundo, a combination of Sonido and Shunpo, faster than both, that only the Vizards and I can use. Byakuya caught up to me and said, "I hate it when you do that."

I smirked at him, and jumped up to perch myself on the ledge of the old man's window silently. Byakuya and I looked at him, and I spoke, "Still reading that porn, Jiji?"

He jumped guiltily, and said, "Who are you, only Naruto calls me that?"

"I was attacked by unmarked Nin just outside the village while I was training, and the Jutsu they put on me did this."

I lied smoothly, and he nodded. "Kakashi said you had been acting weird."

"It was out on me yesterday, it took effect just a little bit ago."

"I'll se if I can reverse it."

"It's fine, but my apartment was trashed again, I want to move into the Namikaze estate."

"You know?"

"Everything. The Kyuubi told me."

He nodded, and I continued, "I'll be in the forest training all night; I'll be there in the morning for the Exams, though."

I left without another word, and Byakuya said, "In the forest?"

"Hai, the Forest of Death."

We went there, and snuck in. We were wandering, and I said, "I want to be a snake summoner."

A snake appeared, and said, "I am, sign this contract, and restore us to glory."

I signed in my blood, and the snake bowed, "Naruto-sama."

"I can summon any of you?"

"Yes."

* * *

**I had had this idea in my head for a while now, and found this from like, three years ago...**


	7. Naruto Attracts More Attention

**This is another Naruto/Bleach fic, and it's way old, so it skips around a lot. Sorry.**

* * *

"Prepare to die, you damned fox!"

Orochimaru struck out, and bit a sizeable chunk out of Naruto's abdomen. He fell back, and after Sasuke fought him off, and got the Curse Mark, they sat next to Naruto, and he said, "Finish for me…"

* * *

And he died; Naruto watched then cry over his body in the Forest, and they finished the second Exam. Iruka saw Naruto's body, as cried like Kakashi did he saw. The Rookie 9 were mourning at his funeral also, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see a tall man with jet black hair, and a scarf. He had five hair clips, and an emotionless mask. "Are you ready, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

"Am I going to Hell?"

"No, it's what you would call Heaven."

"What's your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, not that you will remember it."

"I just want to do one thing."

He kissed Sakura's forehead, said, "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Then he went back to Byakuya. "You look like a noble, so before I leave, let me address someone properly for once in my life. I am ready, Kuchiki-sama."

His eyes widened slightly, and he hit the hilt of his sword on Naruto's forehead. "Let's see if you remember me."

He gave Naruto one of his kenseikan as he disappeared, and Naruto waved.

* * *

"What happened, it feels like I got ran over by one of Jiraya's toads."

I looked around, and saw the dingy place he was in. He got up, and looked in his hand to see the kenseikan. He went to a woman who was running a store, and said, "Do you know where I can get some food?"

She looked at me, smiled and said, "You must be new here. I'm Mai. Do you have any money?"

"I think… I'm Naruto."

I took out my toad wallet, and took out a bill.

"How much will this get me?"

"Three pocky." I nodded, and grinned as she handed them to me.

* * *

_**A year later**_

I was talking to the gate keeper, Jidanbo, when a door opened in the sky, and a bunch of teenagers and a cat came out.

"I'll go check it out, Jidanbo."

"Okay, Naruto!" I went over, and saw two of them bickering.

"Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Genin in the Hidden Leaf Village! Who are all of you?"

"You remember when you were alive?"

A cat said, and I said, "Yeah, come with me, and I'll tell you."

"Stay here, kids."

She followed me, and I motioned for her to sit down, "I do remember, I died at the hands of Orochimaru in the Chunin Exams, and Byakuya Kuchiki sent me here, he gave me this to see if I remembered him."

I took out the kenseikan, and she gasped, "Those are priceless to the Kuchiki.

" "I didn't know. I bet you're a really pretty lady."

"You know?"

"We have talking summons from where I come from. Voices are deceiving; you have to tell whether they're male or female by their Chakra."

"Here it's called Reiatsu."

"I seem to have more than when I was alive."

"You possibly have more than Ichigo."

"Is he the one with the orange hair?"

"Hai, are you suppressing it?"

"We learn to do that subconsciously from a young age."

"Do you want to help us save one of Ichigo's friends? Its Byakuya's younger sister. She is set for execution, and if I know Byakuya, he'll be in inner turmoil, so I know he won't help."

"Inner turmoil?"

"He made a promise to his dead wife to find Rukia and protect her, but he also vowed to his dead parents that he would never break the law again."

"I see, but his parents are dead, and Rukia is alive, she should be priority."

"It's Bya-bo, who knows why he does what he does."

"I'll help."

* * *

We walked back the group, and Yoruichi said, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he was a Shinobi when he was alive. He remembers his training, and has Reiatsu on par with Ichigo."

"Hi!"

"Naruto, they are Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Sado or Chad Yasutora."

"Nice to meet you all. I bet I can get Jidanbo to let you in!"

Yoruichi gazed at me, and I ran over to him with the group following me. "Yo, Jidanbo, can we go through?"

"Why?"

"We want to rescue a special friend, and she's set up for execution!" He opened a small door, and motioned us through.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime, Naruto!"

_**You think you're strong, kit? **_

_Kurama?_

_**It is me, I am your Zanpakuto, now. Sage Mode, that Jiraya talked about is your I guess you would say, Inner Hollow. **_

_I see, so since I know your name, where's my sword? _

_**Turn your attention outwards.**_

I did it, and saw everybody was staring at me. I touched the sword on my hip, and said, "Kurama-hime decided to show herself."

"That's your Zanpakuto?"

"Yep, she tells me I have both Shikai and Bankai, whatever those are."

Yoruichi gasped at me, and we went into an alley. "Those are both releases of that sword. Only the strongest here have it. Mostly Captains."

"Cool!"

"You are an enigma, Uzumaki."

"I know!"

"We can sneak you into a Division. How about the 13th? Jushiro would accept you."

"The 6th?"

"Bya-bo's?"

"Yeah!" I had seen the number on his haori, so I knew which Division was his.

* * *

We snagged me a uniform, and Yoruichi said, "Just blend in, and we'll create as much a ruckus as we can."

I nodded, and I wandered. I eventually saw a building with a 6 on it, and went inside. I knocked on the office door that had Byakuya's name on it, and he said, "Come in."

I walked in, and he looked up. I gave him his kenseikan, and said, "We meet again, Kuchiki-sama."

"You remember?"

"I do."

He clipped it in his hair, and said, "Is that your Zanpakuto?"

"Yeah, her name is Kurama-hime. I was told by her that I have both Shikai and Bankai."

I shrugged and he said, "Were you in the Rukongai not to long ago?"

"Yeah."

"I was told there was a disturbance."

"Ano… There were four kids and a cat."

"The were-cat."

"Yoruichi Shihoin?

" "Hai, what were the others?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, and Orihime Inoue, and they said they were here for Rukia."

"I thought as much. Come with me to see Sou-Taicho."

* * *

I walked behind him, and I tied my headband around my forehead again. We entered and I saw 12 people in there. "Who is this, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. I recently sent him here, and he remembers who he was, and has Bankai."

They looked at me, and I bowed, "Sou-Taicho?"

He nodded, "Does he have something to do with the disturbance?"

"It's four teenagers and a cat, their names are Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Orihime Inoue, and the cat is Yoruichi Shihoin."

They gasped at that, and I remember she told me to do something. "Soi Fon-Taicho?"

One of them looked at me. "Yoruichi-chan says to say she's sorry she didn't take you with her, but she wanted you not to give up everything you had here, and become leader of 2nd Division. She says she'll talk with you, and she misses you very much."

Soi Fon was shocked, and almost crying when I was done, and she said, "Yoruichi-sama."

I thought for a second and said, "Jushiro Ukitake?"

He nodded. "She says to you that they are going to rescue Rukia if it is the last thing they do, because she knows you can't bear to watch one of your subordinates die."

He nodded, and I said, "Shunsui Kyoraku?"

He nodded, "She says she'll meet up with you sometime, and you two will drink together again soon."

He nodded and grinned from under his hat. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

He looked away. "She says you still won't be able to beat her at tag, and you'll always be her little Bya-boy."

"Damn Were-cat." He murmured, and I laughed.

I turned to the Sou-Taicho, and he said, "You remember when you were alive?"

"Hai! I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the 4th Hokage, and Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi, and I was Genin ranked. I died in the Chunin Exams when Orochimaru almost bit me in half! I was part of Team 7, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and Kaka-sensei, the last mission we did was when we took out the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and his partner Haku."

The old man was holding a file and he said, "You do remember. Can you still do Jutsu?"

"I don't know."

I did a hand sign, and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four other copies of me appeared and I said, "Yep, looks."

"Like,"

"I,"

"Can,"

"Do it."

They looked at the copies and I let them disappear. "You have Bankai?"

I drew my sword, "Awaken, demon tailed beast, Kurama-hime!"

My sword disappeared, and they said, "What happened?"

I looked at them, and my eyes were the slits of Kurama. I let my Reiatsu, as it was called now, drift around me, and I said, "It awakens the sealed powers in me, those of the strongest tailed beast in the Elemental Nations, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

I held out my hand, palm to the floor, and said, "Bankai, reap their souls, Kyuubi Kurama-hime."

I went down on all fours, nine tails appeared, and I was covered in crimson Reiatsu that looked like fur, and I had a black mask with the Kyuubi's eyes. I completely turned into a fox, and my head was now a few feet above the tallest person's head. I looked like a miniature Kyuubi.

"This is Bankai."

I changed back, and my sword was in its sheath again. It had a burnt orange wrap, the leaf village's sign as the guard, and the blade was the crimson of the Kyuubi's Reiatsu. "H-hold on."

I went to my sewer of an Inner World, and my father was there. "I am your other Zanpakuto."

"I have another?!"

I groaned and turned outwards again. I facepalmed, and held my hand out to the right.

I sighed, and said, "Do I really have to say that… Bane of the Kyuubi, King of Hirashin, Minato!"

A sword that had a yellow wrap, and the Uzumaki symbol as the guard appeared in my hand, and a white blade, not silver, white. "It had to be Hirashin… Bankai, Hirashin Minato!"

The katana shortened into a three pronged kunai, and I said, "Really?! That's what you give me, Tou-san that SUCKS!"

He appeared, and said, "Be grateful I'm sharing this with you, son."

"Minato-Tou-san! You were the Hokage, couldn't you give me something better?!"

"You also know all the Jutsu I did, little Naruto."

"It's okay…" He smiled ruffled my hair, and disappeared.

"Was that your Zanpakuto spirit?"

"Hai, they were both sealed in my when I was alive, when I was not even a day old, I had the Kyuubi sealed in me, and my Tou-san sealed his Chakra in me, and so his spirit lived in me."

"Is that supposed to be a Bankai?"

"Hai, it condenses all my Reiatsu into the blade, and dramatically increases my speed."

I threw the kunai behind the Sou-Taicho, and with a hand sign, appeared with the kunai in my hand.

"He called this technique Hirashin. He designed it himself."

I ran back to where I was, and he said, "You just did Shunpo!"

"I did? That's just the speed we're trained to run at when we're about 10 at the Academy."

I shrugged, and he said, "We are going to send you to the Academy so you can learn Kido."

I resealed my sword, and had a black sheath on my left hip, the Kyuubi, and Minato on my right hip in a yellow sheath.

"Sorry, I have to save Rukia."

I shrugged, and he said, "You are not to help the Ryoka."

"Jiji, I've never been one to follow rules or orders. I always prank everyone, and break the rules."

I used Teleportation Jutsu to get out, and caught up with Ichigo who had finished fighting with a bald man. "Ichigo, how's it going?"

"Its fine, Naruto."

"Byakuya isn't gonna help, he's stubborn as ever."

I said, and he rolled his eyes, "We can do it without him."

I left, and was sitting on a building with a bottle of sake, and Yoruichi appeared. She turned into a human, and I said, "You are beautiful, Yoruichi."

"That's not the reaction I usually get."

"One of my Jutsu that I came up with involves naked women, so they don't affect me much anymore."

"Oh."

I stood, and did a hand sign, "Sexy Jutsu!"

I did it, and changed back. "That's good, you get it right."

"It doesn't help that my godfather writes porn, or as he calls it, 'explicit romance'."

I shook my head, and she said, "So?"

"Soi Fon was pretty much crying after I said your message, and Byakuya called you a, damned Were-cat."

"That sounds like him." She laughed.

* * *

We talked for a while, and then I felt Reiatsu clashing. "Who is the other one?"

"The Captain of the 11th, Kenpachi Zaraki."

I went over, and Yoruichi went to find the others. I sat next to the Lieutenant on a building, and said, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Yachiru Kusajishi, are you part of Byakushi's Division?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, no, I'm with Ichigo, the orange one."

I sat next to her, and she said, "It's been a long time since Ken-chan has had this much fun!"

"Here." I handed her a pocky stick, and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Yachiru."

* * *

We watched the battle, and I watched him barely beat Kenpachi. She sent to him, and I stood by Ichigo. I took him to Yoruichi, and she led us to a cave. When he woke up, he was bandaged, and after a discussion Yoruichi changed, and we laughed at his reaction. I threw her some clothes, and she said, "Was that your first time seeing a woman's body?"

"Sh-shut up."

Then I felt a faint Reiatsu from the big building and Yoruichi said, "What's a Shiba doing here?"

"Jidanbo probably told Kukaku, he kept talking about her."

I said, and she nodded. Ichigo got up, and said, "I have to help Rukia!"

Yoruichi gave him something that allows him to fly, and I left with him.

* * *

We got there, and we let our Reiatsu loose. "Ichigo!"

I looked at the woman and said, "Yo Ichigo is this midget Rukia?"

"Aa."

I grinned, and said, "I'm Naruto. I'm helping Ichigo!"

I looked to see a guy seriously bleeding, and said, "I assume that was Byakuya."

I looked up to see Joshiro and Byakuya. "Ohayo, Ukitake-Taicho!"

I waved, and he smiled and waved back. I drew my sword, and said, "Ichigo, do you want him?"

"I do." Byakuya Flash Stepped and Ichigo blocked his sword.

"I saw your every step, Byakuya."

"You have improved, Kurosaki."

He blocked his sword again, and Byakuya said, "You have improved more than expected. Scatter-"

He was cut off when a cloth wrapped around his sword and Yoruichi appeared. She hit Ichigo with a sedative, and picked him up.

"You gonna play tag with Byakuya, Yoruichi-chan?"

They maneuvered for a while, and she went back to the cave, giving her three days. He turned to me. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"RUN!"

I turned to her, and said, "Bankai, reap their souls, Kyuubi Kurama-hime!"

I turned into the Kyuubi, and the blades didn't even cut me once. "Come on, Byakuya. You have to do better than that!"

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"NARUTO, RUN!"

"Quiet, Midget!" I turned to Byakuya, as the blades bounced of my fur.

"Byakuya, I would take Rukia, but Ichigo wants to be the one to rescue her, so I'll let you have her." I resealed my sword, and used Shunpo to leave. I was faster than Yoruichi, and I could tell their surprise.

* * *

I got back to the cave, and slept. When I woke up, I was wandering when I heard a scream. I appeared next to the girl, and looked at what she was looking at. The brown haired one with glasses was stuck up there, and the rest of the Fuku-Taicho ran out. "That's not real, it's an illusion."

I went up, and said, "Kai!"

It turned into his sword, and I said, "See? It's just his sword. The real question is why would he want to fake his death?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of the Ryoka. I'm rescuing Rukia."

I shrugged, and they nodded. I handed the sword to a busty blonde, and said, "Check Central 46 with your Taicho, I think they've all been murdered, and the Taicho who was up there is calling all the shots."

They looked shocked, and I said, "Just check."

Byakuya, Joshiro, Kyoraku, a white haired Taicho, and Soi Fon appeared. "What was that scream."

I pointed at the cowering Fuku-Taicho. "She found the illusion of Aizen Sosuke on the wall. I broke the illusion to realize it was just his Zanpakuto."

I gestured to Rangiku; glad Yoruichi had told me all Fuku-Taicho and Taicho's names. "She had his sword. I think Aizen had been calling all the shots and Central 46 in murdered. He's planning something; you don't fake your death for nothing."

They nodded, and Byakuya stayed back when they went to comfort Hinamori. "We will need your help." I nodded, and went back to the cave and told Yoruichi.

* * *

I went to sleep, and woke up in a throne room. I looked at the man on the throne, and he said, "I am the Soul King, my name is Shinjin. I want your help to take down Aizen. In the future, you and Ichigo are the only ones left fighting against Aizen and his army, everybody else is wiped out, I am going to give you the memories and power you had before."

I nodded, and the images flashed in my head. I stood, shocked, and said, "Byakuya was my lover?"

"Hai, he was."

"Is it possible I can have the same clothes I had before? They look way more comfortable."

He chuckled, and I was wearing them. "Go and stop Aizen, kill Tosen, and save Gin."

I bowed, and said, "Hai, Shinjin-sama.

" "You also have your Inner Hollow again."

I bowed, and was sent back. I woke up, and saw my clothes were different. I was in my clothes I wore before, but the blue was black, and the orange was grey, and my swords were at my hips. I had the haori of the Sou-Taicho, and Yoruichi said, "What happened?"

"A visit to the Soul King…"

She nodded, and I was older, about 17, and I recall a promise the Soul King made, about 10 years in the future. 'You defeat Aizen, and I will send you back to the Elemental Nations to the second you died, and let you finish your life in a Gigai that ages like humans.'

I had agreed, and said, "I'm gonna go kill Aizen."

I had gained a new Zanpakuto, Mura, and we had a bond that had been envied by all others except Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Shiro, who had the same bond. I had Kurama, Kyuubi, Minato, Muramasa, and Kuro, my inner Hollow, in my head. Though Kyuubi and Kurama were technically the same being split in half…

* * *

I went to the Sou-Taicho, and told him everything. He agreed to let things play out, and I would take care of Aizen. I left, and met Byakuya. I told him what he needed to know, though he guessed when he saw the orange scarf on my shoulders. He agreed to give me a chance when this was all over, and I went to the cave. "We have an hour until the execution!"

"I got Bankai!"

I nodded, and he said, "Whoa, Yoruichi told me what happened, but I didn't believe her."

I had Mura diagonally across my back, and he said, "Your eyes, they look haunted, like…

" "Everyone I cared about and loved died, some of them in my arms."

I scowled, and he said, "Well, we're all here now."

I smiled, and said, "Yeah."

We soaked in the tub, and I covered Ichigo's eyes when Yoruichi got undressed, and uncovered them when she turned into a cat. He nodded his thanks, and we relaxed.

* * *

After, Yoruichi gave him a cloak, and let us go. He got there just in time to stop the Sokyoku, and when it reared back again, I said, "CERO!"

I blasted it apart, and everybody looked at me. I landed, and said, "Yo!"

Ichigo threw Rukia to Renji, who ran. Four Fuku-Taicho went after them, and Ichigo stopped them without even using his sword. Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon, and the Sokyoku broke. I let Ichigo fight Byakuya, and stood and watched with the Sou-Taicho, Jushiro, and Kyoraku. I talked to them, and they said, "A meeting with the Soul King, huh?"

I nodded. After the fight, Aizen appeared, and did the rest of the Taicho and Fuku-Taicho. Ichigo charged him, and he stopped his Bankai with a finger. He made to cut him, and I stepped in. "Ichigo, you're done."

I grabbed Rukia, and threw her to Byakuya, who caught her gracefully. He held her in his arms, and I turned to Aizen, "Aizen Sosuke."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He drew Kouya Suigetsu, and said, "Shatter, Kouya Suigetsu."

There was a shout among the crowd, but his Zanpakuto didn't affect me when it hit me. "Aizen, stop this game."

"I will become God of this world!"

"I have to squash a bug."

I cut Tosen in half, and I turned to Gin, "Your plan won't work, he is too strong, and kills you and Rangiku as punishment."

He nodded, and Flash Stepped to Rangiku. "Back to square one, Aizen."

"I still have the Hogyoku!" He went after Rukia, and I stopped him a foot in front of Byakuya. I nodded to him, and pushed Aizen back.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sou-Taicho of the Gotei 13, for your crimes against Soul Society and the Soul King, shall destroy your Zanpakuto, and kill you."

I drew my sword, and said, "Whisper, Muramasa."

Muramasa destroyed Kouya Suigetsu, and I stabbed my sword through Aizen's back.

"Aizen Sosuke, your crimes are as followed, you are guilty of the murder of Captains Genryusai Yamamoto, Joshiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Soi Fon, Gin Ichimaru, Komamura Sajin, Kaname Tosen, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The following Lieutenants, Sasakibe, Omaeda Marechiyo, Kira Izuru, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Guilty for the uncontrolled Hollowfication and subsequent murder of Captains Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki, Lieutenants Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Yachiru Kusajishi, former Gotei 13 members Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Hachigen Ushoda, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, and Rojuro Otoribashi, also the uncontrolled Hollowfication of the sole heir to the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia Kuchiki."

They were all shocked, and most of the women were crying. Kuro and I blasted him with our Cero, and I took my sword out of him. They all surrounded me and I heard Unohana, "Did all that happen?"

"In the next 10 years, the Rukongai and Seireitei become a bloodbath, and Hueco Mundo is as well. He kills everything, after 10 years, Ichigo and I are the only ones left fighting."

They gasped, and I said, "And my lover died in my arms."

I looked at Byakuya, and I said, "I had to kill my lover, Byakuya Kuchiki, because he couldn't control his Hollowfication. He died happy in my arms, only wishing for more time."

* * *

After, Byakuya told Rukia about Hisana, and I listened while the two of us held his hand. "In the other reality, you took Gin's sword that was meant to kill her, and you became a better brother for her. You saved her from the Bount, and let Ichigo go back into Hell to save her. Eventually, you even let the two marry, and when Rukia died she was pregnant with the twins. You saved her when the Valley of Screams was bringing the Soul Society, and the World of the Living on a collision course."

They looked at me, and I smiled. "Rukia, will you give your brother a second chance, he's a really good guy when you really talk to him."

She hugged him, and he wrapped an arm around her. I put a hand on her shoulder, and he said, "Naruto, what will you do now?"

"I have to go back to Konoha, and finish living my life. The Soul King said you are allowed to visit, though. Come to my apartment sometime for tea."

"I think I will." I smiled at him, and went over to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, I gotta go, visit me sometime, alright?"

"I will."

I clasped his hand, and said, "You hook up with Rukia, and have lots of babies, alright?"

"I will, I love her."

I called everyone over and said, "I'm glad I was able to give you all a second chance, for now I gotta go finish living my life. Until then, visit me, I don't wanna go 70 years without seeing all of you." They nodded, and I disappeared.

* * *

I woke up in my body, in the Forest, and I opened my eyes. "Let's finish this Exam."

I got up, ignoring the chunk taken out of my Gigai. We finished, and I was brought to the hospital to recover for two weeks. The Kyuubi healed me, after those two weeks, and I left. I was sitting on the railing on the roof of the Hokage Tower, and I knew it was time for the preliminary round of the Chunin Exams. I used the Teleportation Jutsu, and stood in the ranks. Sakura and Sasuke were the last ones, and they said, one-on-one, blah, blah.

First were Sasuke and a Sound Nin, who he defeated. Then it was Lee and Gaara, Gaara won. Then it was Hinata, and Neji, and I gave Neji a speech when he went on and on about destiny. Neji still won, and I stopped his attack from killing her, "She's done, Neji."

I let the medics take her, and I stayed down. It was me and Kiba. "I fight the loser, great."

We started, and he said, "Fang over Fang!"

He it me, and I didn't even move. I punched him, and he hit the wall. I took off my headband, and let it fall to the ground. I put on my haori, and I ground my headband into the ground. I had the 5th Division haori now, and stood there. They stared at me, because I had pretty much said, 'Screw Konoha.'

I said, "I'll try not to kill you, Kiba. How about we see whose better, foxes or dogs?"

I drew my sword, and said, "Have pride you are going to be destroyed by my Bankai. Bankai, reap their souls, Kyuubi Kurama-hime."

I turned into the Kyuubi, and said, "This is my Bankai."

I clawed him across the chest once, and resealed my sword.

* * *

They had cleared him out, when I felt familiar Reiatsu coming. I drew my sword, and Ichigo and Byakuya walked in. "Ichigo, Byakuya, what are you two doing here?"

"I can't go to long without seeing my favorite Ryoka!"

He said, and took Zangetsu off his back. "You still can't seal that meat cleaver?!"

"Working on it!"

"You know, we used to spar backwards." I drew my sword, and flipped it, so the blade was sticking outwards. We went at each other. We kicked up some dust, and for the older Shinobi, it sounded like five people fighting, not two. When the dust settled we were both breathing hard, and covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises. We held our swords at the ready, and then we burst out laughing. The Shinobi were confused because they thought we were going to the death. I unsealed some sake, and we sat down. I gave a cup to Byakuya and I said, "So, can you do Kido yet?"

"No…"

"I thought so, what else is new?"

"Renji got promoted, to the 9th, and they brought my dad back to the 3rd."

"Thank Kami I left!"

He glared at me, and said, "The formed a Subdivision for those in Hueco Mundo who wanted to come, Urahara and the rest are back. Tessai is running the Shoten… Oh, and she's pregnant."

Byakuya and I chocked on our sake, and Ichigo thumped our backs. "Kurosaki!"

Byakuya drew his sword, and I put a hand on his wrist, "You gave them your blessing, Byakuya. Besides, you know Ichigo can kick your prissy ass."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

I jumped back, and evaded the petals, "Byakuya! Reseal it, come on, you know I was kidding! Whisper, Muramasa!"

He drew out Senbonzakura, who said, "Byakuya-sama, I'm sorry but it's true."

He disappeared, and Byakuya resealed his sword. Then I was tackled by a black blur. I hopped up, and said, "Yoruichi, damnit, don't DO THAT!"

I glared at the black cat, and threw the sake bottle at her. She caught in and took a swig.

"She's pregnant?!"

"Yep."

"Well, that was fast! I only left four weeks ago!"

"Yeah…"

I shook my head and said, "Damn teenagers, that can't keep it in their pants!"

"I agree, Naruto."

I raised my cup to Byakuya, and said, "Well, we better go, we're taking their time. Let's go to my apartment."

We stood and walked out. We had some tea in my apartment, and I said, "Huh, looks like the villagers got in again."

We walked in, and it was covered in graffiti, and stuff. "This happens often?"

"Yeah, at least once a month. There's supposed to be an Anbu guarding me, but they conveniently disappear when this happens, or when I get attacked by villagers with pitchforks and torches."

"I see why you like Soul Society better."

"Aa."

We got tea, and had a nice chat. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke came over, and Kakashi said, "Who are they?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, who invaded a foreign land with three others and a cat for a friend he just met, and this is Byakuya Kuchiki, the brother of the friend we saved."

They sat down, and I said, "Ichigo, Byakuya, this is Team 7. Kakashi Hatake is our sensei, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

I stood, and said, "I gotta go tell Sarutobi to send some Anbu to clean this up."

"I'll some with you."

"So will I."

Byakuya said, and I clapped, "I guess everybody is coming."

I used Teleportation Jutsu to go to the roof, and they followed me up there.

"When did you learn that?"

"About four weeks ago."

I shrugged, and we went. We went slower so Ichigo could keep up and he said, "THAT'S IT! BANKAI!"

We sped up, and got there twice as fast. Ichigo went back to Shikai, and we walked in. I barged right in, and they all sweatdropped.

"Jiji, the villagers trashed my apartment again!"

"Is that so?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Well, this one is old. Like, REALLY old... The next one here might be really, really long...**


	8. Sakura Meets Byakuya

**Well, this one is forever old too, and I re-read it, hating it, but I'm posting it anyway. Warning: Lemon. It's ByaSaku. It's Naruto/Bleach, with some Harry Potter at the end.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was running through the forest just outside the Konoha gates, _I have to make it back!_

She had an unconscious Naruto on her back, and she was bleeding heavily from several different points. Her Anbu mask was turned to the side, and Naruto's was in her jacket. She got through the gates, and ran to the hospital. Tsunade had just walked out, and she heard, "S-shinsou!"

Sakura collapsed at her feet, and she immediately brought the two of them in, getting two different rooms. "Hokage-sama I don't know if they will make it!"

_NO, this wasn't supposed to happen, they're only 22, it was a simple S-ranked protection mission for the Daimyo and his son! _

Tsunade was panicking she didn't think either of them would make it.

* * *

Sakura was the first to go, the blood loss, internal organ damage, and Chakra depletion had been too great. She died, but not before giving her mission report, "S-success, S-Sasuke is d-dead."

Then she was gone. Naruto was an hour later, almost the same injuries as Sakura, just more of them. Tsunade looked at the bodies of her best pupil, and her favorite Shinobi. First Jiraya, and then she went into a coma, and know Sakura and Naruto.

"Looks like Team 7 is going to be together again."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who had silent tears running down his face, and she nodded, "Hai, just not how they planned."

Above them Sakura and Naruto held each other. "We're really dead, aren't we Naruto."

"Hai, Sakura-chan. The Kyuubi is telling me something, apparently we will be visited be a Shinigami soon, and I can give you their powers if I transfer my soul and… Reiatsu to yours. That way you'll be 100 times more powerful."

"Y-you would do that for me?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"Oh?"

"You are my Imouto-chan, and we make sure that damned Uchiha goes to Hell."

"I can deal with that." Sakura smiled softly, and Naruto put a hand on her chest, and it _sunk in. _Naruto slowly sunk into Sakura's being, and Sakura felt a burst of power. She subconsciously suppressed it like she did Chakra, and continued to watch Tsunade and Kakashi, eventually joined by Shizune and  
Yamato.

* * *

After their funeral, and their named being carved into the stone, because Naruto insisted on watching, Sakura hovered over Tsunade watching her former sensei's antics. _**The Kyuubi also says that your powers won't appear until you enter Soul Society.**_

_I can hear him now too, remember Naruto? _I sighed, and I took out his Anbu mask.

_**You kept that? I was wondering where it went! **_

** If you keep that, I can use it so you can use my powers, a lot like a Hollow mask on a Shinigami. **Spoke the Kyuubi.

They had gone over everything the Kyuubi knew about the Seireitei, which was pretty much everything. _Don't I already have you as a Zanpakuto? _

**Hai, demo, it only ever uses 50% of my power, even in Bankai, this will let you use the other half of my power. **

Sakura inwardly nodded, and she felt a presence approaching. Then the door opened and Kakashi was there. "Kakashi, I want you to take another Genin team."

Then the Shinigami appeared. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hold on a second, Shinigami."

"No, Hokage-sama, though my memories with Team 7 and Team Kakashi aren't all good, they were-are my best team, and I feel I would disgrace their memories with another team. Also, if I were to get anybody with personalities anywhere close to Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto's I would find myself undermining them, comparing them to that Shinobi at every turn."

"Alright, do you want to form an Anbu team with Yamato and Sai?"

"Hai, I would like that." Then Sakura waked out to the roof, and Byakuya followed.

Sakura looked out over the village in the twilight and said, "I love the village at this time of day, don't you agree, Naruto?"

Naruto materialized, which kinda looked like it scared Byakuya, and Naruto said, "Always, I used to sit on top of Hokage Mountain and watch it."

Sakura giggled, and Naruto disappeared again. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai, just one question. What is your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Sakura of course already knew that, but she didn't show it.

"You won't remember it, though."

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." His eyes widened slightly at the name Sakura, and she quickly performed the Konso, and Sakura disappeared off into the Seireitei.

* * *

She appeared in the 6th Division, in her Anbu uniform, and crash landed right in Byakuya's office.

"Haruno?! It has only been a day!"

"Hello!" Sakura now had two Zanpakuto on her back, one had a burnt orange hilt, the other crimson, one had a leaf guard, the other a fox's eye, one in a blue sheath, the other in a black sheath.

She pulled her Anbu mask on and said, "Where do I go from here?"

"Do you remember anything? Who am I? Do you know where you are?"

"Jeez, slow down the questions! You are Byakuya Kuchiki, and I am in Soul Society and from the looks of it, we're in 6th Division."

"We need to go see the Sou-Taicho." He walked out, not bothering to check if she followed.

_**What an arrogant ASS! **_

_Calm down, Naruto. Now I need to give you a proper name… How about Kitsune no Kage? _

_**Fox's Shadow? Whatever, it works Imouto-chan!**_

Sakura rolled her eyes under her mask, and they arrived at 1st Division. Byakuya took his place in the line of Captains, and Sakura immediately fell to one knee in front of the Sou-Taicho, a habit from years in the Anbu.

"Who are you?" The Captain Commander's voice filled the room.

"Sakura Haruno, Anbu rank, 22 years old, ninja ID number, 012601, from Konohagakure."

They were all shocked at her response, and she slid the mask off to one side, and several blushed filled the room as she gave a heart-breaking smile. "You remember your life?"

"Hai, Sou-Taicho. I was killed my former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, an S-class missing nin. I struggled to get back to the village, but it was too late. It was on a simple guardian mission for the fire Daimyo and his son."

They were shocked she was so young, and guarding someone that important. Then the clown-Taicho spoke up, holding a file. "It's all true, Sou-Taicho."

"I have only met one other like you."

"Who was that?"

"Come in." There was a poof of smoke, and when she heard Naruto pretty much squeal she knew who it was. Thankfully the Kyuubi stopped Naruto from materializing.

"Sakura-chan?! You died so young!"

"Shut up!"

She raised a fist, and glared at him, worthy of being called a Kuchiki Death Glare, and he held his hands up, "I don't want to be beaten by the inspiration for my last book!"

"You didn't."

She initiated the Sakura Death Glare, worse than the Kuchiki's, and the toad sage nodded, "You are just so-"

"Did you forget who trained me for the last nine years?"

She charged her fist. "Of course it… was… Tsuna-"

He was cut off when Sakura's open palm hit his chin, and she flung him into a wall. "ERO-SENNIN!"

She grabbed him again, punched his gut, and threw him through three walls, and about 50 feet further into a koi pond outside; about 175 feet total. All the Taicho and Fuku-Taicho were about as white as their haori, and they stared like fish. They had never seen strength like that. Jiraya came stumbling back and said, "You hit me like a two tons of shitbricks!"

"I'll do it again, too."

Her words were cold enough to almost make Byakuya shiver. Jiraya hid behind the Sou-Taicho who said, "I-Impressive, Haruno-san. Would those two swords on your back happen to be Zanpakuto?"

"Hai, they are Kitsune no Kage, and Kyuubi."

Jiraya paled and said, "Fox's Shadow, and Nine-Tailed Fox, that can't be coincidence, I've heard rumors about Bijou doing that with their Jinchuriki, but I didn't think it was possible."

Naruto materialized, and threw himself at Jiraya. "Naruto, it is you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Ohayo, Ero-Sennin!"

"You died too?"

"Sasuke-teme killed me, but Sakura killed him, so it's all good!"

"You killed him?"

"I-I had to rip his goddamned heart out with my bare hands, that was the only was that heart-breaking bastard would die. His final words were, 'T-thank you for d-doing me this f-favor Sakura.' He said it was a favor! THAT FUCKING BASTARD SAID ME KILLING HIM WAS A FAVOR!"

The Taicho, and Shinobi looked shocked at what she had to do, and Sakura fell to her knees, and to her, Jiraya's, and Naruto's shock. The Kyuubi materialized, as a man no less, but still with nine tails, and wrapped Sakura in a hug.

She refused to cry, but sobs wracked her body. She slowly got up, and Naruto said, "Are you okay now, Imouto-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-Onii-chan."

He smiled at what I called him, and disappeared into my Inner World. "Can you wield your Zanpakuto?"

"Hai, Sou-Taicho. Bankai, Kyuubi no Chakra. Bankai, Kitsune no Kage Sennin Modo!" The two turned into wicked looking scimitars, looking the same, with a royal blue wrapping in the hilt with a black fox's eye guard, and a silver blade with red fire on it, both connected by a white chain Sakura could lengthen or shrink at will to the point of them being connected at the hilts.

They looked at her Zanpakuto and Yamamoto said, "Seeing as she has Bankai, but all Taicho positions are filled, she will be placed as Lieutenant of the 6th."

"Hai, Sou-Taicho."

"Do you accept the position, Haruno-san?"

"Hai, Sou-Taicho." She stood, bowed, and accepted the Fuku-Taicho badge. When they got back to the Division Sakura paused at the gates, looking towards the Rukongai.

Byakuya turned and said, "What is it?"

"I heard there's a really good Shinobi store in the Rukongai, and I wanted to check it out, but I have no money."

"I will pay for you just this once." She looked at him curiously, and saw the barest hints of a blush on his cheeks. She smiled slightly, and he led her into the Rukongai.

"Arigato, Kuchiki-Taicho."

"It is nothing, Haruno-Fuku-Taicho; I am merely helping my Fuku-Taicho and new soul."

* * *

They walked through the Rukongai, and Sakura saw the shop. She subconsciously Shunpoed, and Byakuya was surprised at how damn _fast _it was. She stopped at the entrance, and was surprised at who was running the shop, she almost fainted, and when she stumbled, Byakuya was there to steady her. He looked at who she was staring at and he saw her eyes tear up. "Okaa-san, Otou-san?"

They looked at Sakura, and they was a flicker of recognition, and the woman said hesitantly, "Sakura-chan?"

"Okaa-chan!"

Sakura buried herself in her parents' arms. "When did you die?"

"A week ago, Sasuke killed me and Naruto, but not before I killed him. You'd be so proud, I trained with Tsunade-shinsou after Sasuke left, and Naruto started training with Jiraya, and Naruto and I made in to Jonin at 16, and Anbu at 18, we'd been on a team together for four years, and a Genin team together since 12."

They hugged her tighter, and they said, "We remembered everything when we saw you, we missed your life from the age of 12."

"Okaa-san… I just got here today, and Sou-Taicho decided to place me as Fuku-Taicho of the 6th, as there are no open Taicho spots."

"Already? You must be powerful!"

"Hai, now I'm here to get a new look." They nodded, and returned to behind the counter. Byakuya had watched the whole thing with a small amount of jealousy, the closest he had ever come to affection like that was with his Ojii-sama. Sakura looked until she found what she was looking for. She went into the dressing room, and came out in black Capri pants, and a black chain mail tanktop with a black sports bra underneath.

* * *

She had her mid-back hair in two loose pigtails, black fingerless gloves, and black heels, like Tsunade's. She was wearing a black kimono over it, with the leaf symbol on it, and she had her mom put the kanji for six over the leaf's symbol, and she tied her badge on her arm. "Sakura, I think Tsunade-sama has rubbed off on you."

Sakura looked at herself and chuckled, "I think so, Okaa-san."

She tied her Zanpakuto in an x on her back, securing them with silver obi, and she grabbed a black kunai pouch, and a grey leg holster. She filled them, and walked to the counter. She asked for a couple scrolls, Byakuya paid, and her mom said, "Did you ever get a summoning animal?"

"Hai, it was, ironically enough with Naruto on my team, the Kitsune."

"Do you think you can still summon them?"

"I don't know, let's try."

She walked out, her parents, and Byakuya who had been watching Sakura the whole time, with an interested gaze, watched her. She bit her finger, drawing blood, flew through the hand sings too fast for anybody to see, and said, "Kuse no Jutsu!"

Her palm hit the ground, and a giant nine tailed fox appeared. "Kurama!"

There were multiple foxes with nine tails, but only one had the power to be classified as the ninth tailed beast, the fox looked at Sakura and she jumped the foxes snout. "It's been forever since I've been summoned, what's the occasion, and why are we surrounded by souls, and a Shinigami."

"I died, and we're in Soul Society, I wanted to see if I could summon you still."

"Well you can. Wait, is that the Kyuubi in that blade, and the mask in your kimono?"

Sakura pulled out Naruto's mask, and took off her own that was on the side of her head. "Hai, him and Naruto are in my soul now."

"I understand. I liked that brat."

Naruto materialized and said, "I'm not a brat, I'm 22!"

"I'm 2054, what's your point?"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Fine, I have to go, there's a meeting I have to attend. Clan leaders, which means you too, Kyuubi."

Said Kitsune materialized, and the two went back to the Realm of the Kitsune.

* * *

I dropped to the ground and Byakuya said, "Your Zanpakuto just left."

"I know, but when there's a clan meeting, the only way to get out of it is to be in battle."

Sakura shrugged, and after saying bye to her parents, they walked back to the barracks. "What did Kurama mean when he said he felt Kyuubi's power in that mask?"

"Well, the half of the power sealed in Naruto in the half in my Zanpakuto, the half that still belonged to the Kyuubi gives me the same powers as Hollowfication masks."

She put the mask on, and there was a brief glowing of red Reiatsu, and her eyes slitted and turned red, with a black sclera. Her hair darkened to crimson, like blood, and when she took if off, she glowed blue, orange, and green for a second, and she was back to normal. She put her mask back on sideways, and tucked the Kitsune shaped mask into her kimono. Her mask was of a jaguar, and its black markings contrasted greatly with her hair, which she had to hide so she wasn't recognized. Byakuya stared at her, and she gave him a confused face, "What?"

"Your Reiatsu was greater than the Sou-Taicho's in Shikai with just that mask."

"Really?" She gave him a disbelieving look, and shrugged.

"You're a lot nicer than I thought. I kept hearing whispers on the way back to the barracks about how I was going to suffer, that you were such a cold, cruel man, no remorse."

"Oh?"

"My senses are enhanced better than a dogs and the Anbu trained me so I don't need my eyes, which means my senses of smell, touch, and hearing are all magnified that much more still."

"What do you think of me?"

Byakuya said, and she thought for a minute. "I think you are just a man who had been hardened by some of the cruelties of the world. I don't see Kuchiki-Taicho or Byakuya-sama, I see you, just Byakuya."

He stared, his mouth hanging lightly open. "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

She couldn't say more, because suddenly she was pushed in a dead-end alley with Byakuya's mouth crashing over hers in a frenzy of need, passion, and the silent plea to help him live, help him _feel_ again. Her arms went around his neck, and his were around her waist. They finally broke the kiss, and Byakuya said, "You and my Imouto-chan are the first to see me as just a man."

"It's not hard. They just need to treat you as they do everyone else, and take the time to see the turmoil of emotions in your eyes."

He buried his face in Sakura's neck, and she ran my fingers through his long, black hair. They let go of each other, and he said, "Before I forget, that former teammate of yours, he… got sent to Hell, I saw the Gates of Hell pull him in."

"That fucking bastard deserves it for all he did to me." Sakura said, pouting. Byakuya chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"We just met a couple hours ago, and you're already all over me."

She chuckled, and he said, "It's soon yes, but I fell hopelessly in love with you when I saw that smile you gave everybody in 1st Division."

* * *

They were back in the 6th, just finishing the paperwork, when Byakuya's 'Imouto-chan' walked in. "Bya-nii I was- Oh! Are you the new Fuku-Taicho, I heard you're special."

"Hai, sadly I am. I hate being the center of attention. Byakuya-Taicho, can I stay at your manor? I have no where to go and I really don't want to live with my parents at 22 years old."

"I have no objections, Sakura-Fuku-Taicho." He said, kissing her neck, much to Rukia's shock.

"Rukia-Imouto? This is my Fuku-Taicho and girlfriend, Sakura Haruno."

Rukia hugged Sakura, who returned her hug after a second, and Naruto materialized, "I'm going to have a new Nee-chan!?"

"Naruto-onii-chan, get back in my head this instant!"

"No way Imouto-chan!"

"You bastard!" Sakura hopped off the desk she had been sitting on, and her fist glowed ominously.

"O-Okay, I'll go!" He disappeared, and Byakuya chuckled at her.

Rukia regarded the pinkette curiously. "How is that scary?"

"That technique is the same one that blew Ero-Sennin through four walls." She stated.

Her eyes widened and she said, "That's scary as Hell, and I would know, because I've been there!"

Sakura looked at her and said, "You've been there too?"

Her eyes widened, and Sakura elaborated, "There was a week where in between when I died and when Byakuya brought me here. In that week, one day was for our funeral, the other was a crash course in everything Shinigami, and training in Hell."

"Y-You t-trained in H-Hell?!"

"Yeah, I've been to the innermost depths of Hell and back. Fought Sinners, guardians, blah blah."

"You're INSANE!"

Sakura thought for a moment, with her finger on her chin, and her arms crossed, "Probably, how the hell else would I fall in love with the emotionally stunted Byakuya Kuchiki, your brother."

She nodded her agreement and said, "What did he mean, new Nee-chan?"

"Oh, Naruto? Well…"

Rukia motioned for her to continue, and Sakura blushed saying, "I… have kind of been having mini daydreams about what a family would be like with Mr. Emotion here."

Rukia froze for a second, and then burst out laughing and Sakura said, "Don't make me go dual Bankai on your ass!"

Rukia slowly stopped laughing, and Sakura was tempted to cut, or kiss, the smug look right off Byakuya's face. And she settled on the latter, so she walked over to him, and kissed him deeply, and just as he was starting to get into it, she pulled away stuck out her tongue, and said, "Don't smirk at me, you smug bastard."

* * *

Then they went to the Kuchiki manor for dinner, and Byakuya left her with Rukia for an hour while he took care of something with the Elders. When he came back they went to dinner, and Rukia said, "You're expected to wear a formal kimono to dinner."

"Screw that, I'll wear what I want." They walked into dinner, with Sakura in what she was wearing earlier, and Rukia in her Chappy pajamas.

Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow at their attire and said, "What are you two wearing?"

Sakura pulled out a scroll and said, "I don't want to wear a formal kimono unless I have to, and Rukia was tired of having to put one on _every night._"

Sakura opened the scroll so a seal was showing, getting weird looks from Rukia and Byakuya. She ignored them, and made some hand signs, put a hand on the seal, and a couple sake bottles appeared. She rolled up the scroll, and grabbed her chopsticks, taking a swig from the bottle.

She glared at the siblings and said, "Tsunade-sama was a drinker, and after nine years, the stress of Naruto, Sai, Yamato-Taicho, and Kakashi-sensei, I picked up her habit, plus she'd always give me some when I helped her with paperwork."

"Who is Yamato-Taicho?"

Rukia asked, and Sakura smiled, "One of the most talented Anbu I've met. He took over for Team Kakashi when Kakashi got injured on a mission. He was a Wood Style user, the only one besides the 1st Hokage; he was the result of an experiment by the most twisted scientist in the Elemental Nations. He had the ability to be the most caring, compassionate person, or the scariest, as-scary-as-Unohana-Taicho scary if you were out of line. I was on his team and then after Team Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi and I formed an Anbu team. We were the deadliest there was. They even came up with a new mission rank that only our team could deal with, there are six mission ranks, ranging in order, from D, C, B, A, S, and the rank only the five of us could deal with, Z-Ranked missions. It ranged from the assassinations of Daimyos, to guarding them. We worked like a perfectly oiled machine, we had each others blind spots, we could do that thing where you only need to say half a sentence and everybody knows what you're talking about."

She giggled.

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

"We made the five Kage look like Genin when we fought together. It was good times, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai came up with the strategies, Sai was our eye in the sky, Kakashi and Yamato were our long range Jutsu specialists, and Naruto and I… Well, we put our Taijutsu specialists to shame when you put us together. We were the perfect team; we were what everybody wanted to be. Sai, Naruto, and I all had two Genin teams each and those Genin, now either dead, Chunin, or Jonin, still look up to us."

"That's a great story; it's nice to see Shinobi can forge bonds so deep."

I snapped up from where I had leaned back in my chair, and had been staring at the ceiling, lost in memories. I looked at who had spoken. That voice had a tone that commended respect from armies, and probably had it. I immediately slammed the sake bottle on the table and fell to on a knee. "Genrei Kuchiki-sama."

"That action must have been ingrained in your head thoroughly for you to react so fast like that."

"In the Anbu, the first lesson you learn is respect or else it means death, punishment, or torture by the Torture Division, led by Ibiki, the cruelest bastard out there. He can make kings second guess themselves with his mind games, and his head is the most twisted I've seen besides the Snake Sannin's." "You may stand." Genrei said with amusement, and I stood and sat back down.

I slapped the back of Byakuya's head and his forehead slammed into the table. "Bastard, don't chuckle at me like that!"

"I wasn't!"

Byakuya pouted, and I glared at him, "Oh yeah? You forget I have years of reading peoples emotions through a mask, literally. Since I was 12."

I pulled on my mask and said, "This is all I saw of people on a daily basis."

I took my mask off, and Byakuya's forehead started bleeding.

"Bitch, I hate you." Byakuya mumbled, and I slapped his head again, and he groaned when his forehead hit the table. He sat up, and I laughed at the look on his face.

He flinched when I drew my hand towards his face and I laughed, "Relax, I'm only going to heal your face."

"My beautiful face…"

Byakuya pouted and Rukia started laughing, "You sound like Yumichika, Bya-nii!"

He fixed his glare on her, and I healed his forehead. Then I spotted something on his back, just barely showing, and he yelped when I grabbed the back if his yukata he was wearing, and pulled it down to his waist. "Were you sparring with Renji again today?"

"How did you know?"

"Only his Bankai makes a cut like this, and his Reiatsu is all over it." It was a long gash from his shoulder, down to his opposite hip.

"It's still bleeding, why haven't you gone to the 4th? Oh yeah, because you're a stubborn ass, and refuse other peoples help. Damn you and your pride and honor shit."

"You only met me today, and you already treat me this way, are you like this with everybody?"

"Mostly. Now bend over." He didn't so I pulled two kunai out of my pouch.

"Bend over before I make you, Kuchiki."

He still refused, pouting, and I sighed, and "You forced this upon yourself."

I pulled him up out of the chair, kneed his gut, and used Reiatsu enhanced fists to pin him, then used the two kunai, attached by a thin, but strong-as-hell wire to tie him down. I sat on his ass, and peeled the bandages that were on his back off slowly, making him wince. My hand glowed, and I heard Rukia gasp.

"Relax, I could use this to pound him into the dirt, but I was the best kick-ass med-nin in my village. I could cure anything."

"Could you help Ukitake-Taicho?"

"The Taicho of the 13th?"

"Hai."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll come look tomorrow." I healed Byakuya's back, not even leaving a scar, and they looked at me impressed.

"What? Did you think I was all kick-ass Anbu? I've cured two different Kage from illness. The Kazekage, and the Raikage, and I helped bring the Hokage out of a coma."

Sakura stretched and said, "I'm going to bed."

She unrolled the scroll, put the sake back in, and bowed to Genrei, kissed Byakuya, and high-fived Rukia. I went to Byakuya's bedroom, put on a yukata that was almost too short, completely masked my Reiatsu and waited, I climbed into the bed under the covers and two minutes later Byakuya walked in. I silently got out of the bed, and waited for Byakuya to climb in. I walked across the ceiling, and my face was inches from his.

"Bya-bo!" I crouched, anticipating his reaction, and got it.

"Were-cat!"

I giggled, and he looked up, "Shit, don't do that! Wait, are you on the ceiling?"

"No," I said, dropping onto the bed, straddling him, "now I'm on your bed."

"Do you want me to take you right now?"

"I wouldn't mind. You'd be me first."

"Still a virgin at 22?"

"Yeah, never had the time for guys, and I saw the boys on my team as younger brothers. Except Kakashi and Yamato, who were more like over-protective older brothers."

Byakuya shut me up with a kiss, grinding his hips into mine and he said, "I won't hold back anymore."

"So don't, and you don't have to be nice, either."

* * *

They had a night of rough fucking sex, and it wasn't love making, way too damned rough for that, and they were both still exhausted in the morning. "So?"

"Byakuya, damn your hot. Good in bed too."

"Same for you, Sakura. That's the best sex ever."

"And it will only get better."

Byakuya shivered in anticipation, and I giggled in his ear. He kissed me, and then got up and dressed. I looked at the bed and said, "You may want to get that cleaned up."

There was a small spot of blood on the sheets, and he scrutinized it, "Hai, I'll tell Mai."

He left, and Rukia and Genrei were already at the table. "So, you had a good time last night?"

Genrei said, and I blushed furiously. "H-hai,"

Then I got a shit-eating grin, "he is so damn sexy, too much for his own good."

"What's too much for my own good?"

Byakuya said walking in. "Your sexiness."

"Ah, hai, I do have a lot of that."

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face again."

"No need." He kissed me again, and we ate breakfast. We were all about to leave, when Byakuya said, "Wait."

He got on one knee, and I was practically bouncing, "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

"BAKA! We only met yesterday! But I suppose it will get the Elders off your back. But do you even have to ask? Of course I will!"

He picked me up and twirled me, grinning. I kissed him deeply and Rukia said, "Come on, kids."

He set me down, and I put on my mask to hide my blush. He put the ring on my finger. It was a gold band, which had a diamond in the center, with a sakura petal on each side. "My Zanpakuto is sakura, and that is the name of the woman I fell in love with."

"Someone managed to get books in the Elemental Nations from the World of the Living, and I have taken an interest in them."

"What author would that be?"

"My only love sprung from my only hate, Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."

"Shakespeare." Byakuya stated.

They were walking into the 13th at this point. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand."

Byakuya quoted, and Sakura recognized the challenge, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows is this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then dear saint, let lips do what hands must do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

The two of them kissed, and then blushed at the crowd that had gathered. Sakura started again, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin be purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again."

They kissed briefly again, "You kiss by th' book."

* * *

They finished the scene, and most of the Gotei 13 Taicho had gathered. Then they moved into another scene easily, Byakuya started, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious, her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, o it is my love. O that she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of it? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heavens, having some business, do entreat their eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would though the airy region so bright, that birds would sing, and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

"Ay me!"

"She speaks, o speak again bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I said, and then Sou-Taicho said, "Ah, ones so young, so in love, Shakespeare conveys feelings in a way no other author can."

"I agree, Sou-Taicho." I bowed to him as I said that.

* * *

All the Shinigami had disbanded except for the Taicho, Rukia, and Genrei. "Why are you at the 13th?"

"Rukia heard about my kick-ass med-nin skills and asked me if I could do anything to help Jushiro-kun."

"A fine idea."

I turned to Jushiro, and had him sit on the ground. I held a Reiatsu infused palm to his chest and said, "All I need for you to do is breathe deeply, it it's what I think it is, it will hurt, but this will soothe it."

Jushiro started to breathe deeply, and then I drew a kunai from my pouch and stood. A couple Taicho moved closer, and a few started to draw their Zanpakuto. "Relax."

I used it to cut a seal on one of my scrolls, and took out a portable brush set. I drew a couple seals that had the things I needed, "It's the same as Genma that damned, fucking, perverted, smoking, senbon-eating, bastard. He always flirted with all the nurses so we always played good nurse, bad nurse with him."

I giggled, and the Taicho looked at me interested and amused. After I made the medicine, I handed it to him, "Just once a day in the morning, for a week and you should be fine. I want to monitor you for a month afterwards, but it shouldn't come back."

I moved to stand up, but Jushiro pulled me into a hug, and Kyoraku picked the two of us up, and hugged me also.

"Thank you for curing my lover. You barely know us, and you're willing to do this for us."

"Of course, this is my knew home! Of course I would do anything for you guys!"

Then I looked up, and Unohana said, "What is good nurse, bad nurse?"

I got a shit-eating grin, "We had to sign wavers to not harm patients physically, and we had to treat them kindly. So when Tsunade was around we were the perfect nurses, and when she wasn't, we were the bitchiest people around. We loved to do it to Genma because that bastard was the biggest fucking pervert on Konoha, and would come in for the smallest things, like a broken finger, and he'd be there, all over us."

They all chuckled, and I grinned.

* * *

We walked to the 6th, and Genrei said, "You are a prodigy; I have to thank you for choosing my grandson. Also, for healing my long-time friend, Jushiro."

I bowed to him, "It's nothing! It's what I do!"

There was a paper on my desk, and I have to brace myself on my desk when I read it.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya said, and the two Kuchiki males were at my side in an instant.

"T-They want me to go to Konoha with Jiraya, you, Rukia, and Ichigo. Apparently Sasuke met some Sinners, managed to get out of Hell, and has been causing trouble for Konoha."

"When do we leave?"

"N-Now." The five of us met outside the Senkaimon, which Kurotsuchi had modified.

"Ready, Ero-Sennin?"

"As I'll ever be, Sakura." They nodded, and ran through. They came out on top of Hokage Mountain, and they looked out over Konoha. Sakura immediately jumped off to the village below. She entered the Hokage's office, her mask in place. She dropped to one knee, "Hokage-sama."

"J-Jaguar?!"

"Hai, I heard you've been having trouble with Uchiha-teme."

"His hair has apparently been spotted, along with others in masks and capes."

"His hair." I snorted, and lifted my mask to the side.

"Tsunade-shinsou."

"Sakura."

They hugged each other and Sakura said, "Sadly, I can't stay, I'm here on a mission. Then I have to return."

"To where?"

"Soul Society with Jiraya, my fiancée, his sister, and her husband."

"Are they here?"

I nodded, and immediately the rest of them were in the room with her. Tsunade and Jiraya hugged, and then she hit him. She gave the rest curious glances and I introduced them all, "Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division Taicho, and my fiancée. Rukia Kuchiki, 13th Division Fuku-Taicho, and my soon to be sister-in-law. Ichigo Kuchiki, married to Rukia, and 5th Division Taicho."

She nodded to each of them and I said, "Guys, this is Tsunade. She's the Hokage, and my teacher."

I shrugged. They nodded, and I froze, and drew both of my Zanpakuto. "There's the object of our hatred, right now."

* * *

I used Shunpo, and went out to meet him. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-teme. Why did you say I was doing you a favor, only to attack Konoha again?"

We went off, the two of us, and he said sadly, "I just wanted to say goodbye, before I suffer for eternity, I just wanted to say thank you and good bye."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For standing by me until the very end, and putting me out of my useless existence."

"Sasuke, you're my brother, not in blood, but where it counts. I want to say goodbye too."

I hugged him, and then he said, "Thank you."

I stabbed him, and my blade pierced me too. I watched Sasuke disappear, and then I put my Zanpakuto in their sheaths after cleaning Kyuubi off. Then I Flash Stepped to where my comrades were, and I fought off the last of them. I held my hand up to my gut, and it came away red with my own blood, I got myself way worse than I thought... They called Unohana immediately, and laid me down where we were fighting in front of the Hokage Tower. A crowd had gathered, and familiar faces greeted me with shock.

I coughed up some blood, and I looked at the Rookie 9, and Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, Sai, Genma, that damned bastard, Jiraya, Tsunade, Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of my friends. I called Naruto out, and he held my hand, and Byakuya held my other.

"A-at l-least this t-time I'm s-surrounded by m-my f-friends."

I smiled sadly, and I looked at the sky. Then I heard Ino, "Sakura, fight, don't die again, Damnit!"

I looked at her, and my eyes slowly started dulling. Byakuya kissed me, telling me not to go, his plans for our family, that I couldn't die, he didn't want to lost another wife. Unohana was getting desperate, and my grip slackened, and I heard my Byakuya scream, the most bone-chilling thing I have ever heard. I felt Naruto retreat to my Inner World, and I heard him, _**Why can't we tell them? **_

_Becoming a personal bodyguard for the Soul King isn't something you go around advertising. _

_**I don't like it. **_

**Neither do I, Kit. But it had to be done.**

_I left him that note though._

_**Hopefully it really will be only a year and we'll be able to come back.**_

_Yeah…_

I opened my eyes one last time and said, "I love you Byakuya. I love all you Shinobi, too. I swear, I'll find some way back. Byakuya, look where the Sakura lies there you will find your solace."

His eyes widened, and I felt myself enter the King's Realm. So began my servitude to the King.

* * *

_**Byakuya's POV**_

It's been a year today, a year since she left him, after two goddamned days! A year since she tore his heart out and he became even more emotionless than before. He trudged his way to the Captains meeting, and only half listened, until he heard, "-and after a long year, we welcome back our surprisingly much missed Fuku-Taicho."

The doors opened and there she stood the object of his thoughts. All I could do was stare, open-mouthed, then I Flash Stepped over to her, and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side, but she didn't react further. "Where the HELL were you?"

"I was a personal bodyguard for the Soul King." My gaze softened, and I pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't respond, and I held her out at arms length.

"You don't hate me?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

"Of course not, I love you, and I understand that you couldn't tell anybody."

"The Soul King caught wind of a coup d'etat, and so he said he summoned me because I was the best Soul Society had."

"Has, you're still the best." She pulled him into a tight hug, and noticed she was slightly more muscled that before.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

It's so great being back, Byakuya doesn't hate me, and I am even more in shape than before! The Gotei welcomed me back with open arms, and as Soi Fon was on a long term mission to the World of the Living, I was promoted to 2nd Division Taicho. I went to see my mother, and bought a longer kimono, the same design, but with the kanji for two below it. I was happy, me and Byakuya had a healthy baby boy after our wedding, and Kashiki Kuchiki was like his father in so many ways, we were sure he'd have no problems taking over the Kuchiki family, he had his father's hair, and had grey eyes with flecks of green in them, and had his father's height and was currently enjoying being Byakuya's Fuku-Taicho until the Byakuya decided to retire, which was still a couple hundred years away. I continued as 2nd Division Taicho, and it was good. I occasionally visited Konoha, but after 450 years, all my friends were now in Soul Society with me.

* * *

"Sakura-Taicho, we would like you, Byakuya Kuchiki-Taicho, Rukia Kuchiki-Fuku-Taicho, Ichigo-Taicho, Kaien-Fuku-Taicho and Kashiki-Fuku-Taicho to get reacquainted with my old friend Albus Dumbledore, in England."

"England?!"

"Hai, he runs a magic school, and is having problems with a war."

"Hai, Sou-Taicho. I will gather them. So, is it intended to be a sort of family outing?"

"Of sorts. I think there are too many Kuchiki in Fuku-Taicho and Taicho positions. We're running out of names."

I giggled and disappeared in a flash of what me and Ichigo dubbed, Shundo, Shunpo and Sonido, that the two of us could use, Urahara and bringing out my damned Inner Hollow. Now I had three Zanpakuto! They had started to teach the Shinobi Arts at the Academy, but we all still visited occasionally to maintain the peace. I appeared in front of Byakuya and Kashiki. "Damn, 300 years and I'm still not used to that. Your personal bodyguard/Shinobi/Omnikitsudo stealth and that infernal Shundo!"

I laughed at Kashiki, and then turned serious. "We have a mission, you, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Kaien and I are to go."

"Cousin is coming?"

"Hai, now we leave in an hour, go tell them." Kashiki nodded and left.

"I hate to think of what our devil and Rukia and Ichigo's devil can come up with."

Kaien had Ichigo's hair, except black, and Rukia's violet eyes. He had Ichigo's height, and Rukia's prankster attitude.

They were all ready, and I said, "Everybody ready?"

They nodded, and stepped through the Senkaimon. They were at Urahara's and I had my mask on.

"Kaa-chan, do you really have to wear that?"

"Habit I guess, but I'm not taking it off, so…" I trailed off when a man in the ugliest robes I have ever seen walked in with two other people.

"I was told we would be getting an Anbu, I just didn't believe it."

"Jaguar, 2nd Division Captain, leader of the Punishment Force, and the Stealth Force. Also…"

I took off my mask, put it in my kimono and said, "Lady Kuchiki, Sakura."

"Albus Dumbledore, these two are Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape."

"We know who you are. The ones behind me are Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division Captain, and Lord Kuchiki. Kashiki Kuchiki, my son, and 6th Division Lieutenant. Ichigo Kuchiki, 5th Division Captain, and Rukia's husband, Rukia Kuchiki, 13th Division Lieutenant, and Byakuya's sister, finally, we have Kaien Kuchiki, Rukia and Ichigo's brat, 5th Division Lieutenant."

_**Cause Hinamori is psycho loco!**_Naruto shouted in her head.

I growled, and the teachers backed up a step, Byakuya just polled his eyes, "Naruto?"

"Damn straight." Naruto appeared, and I opened the door to Urahara's basement, and quickly punched Naruto down.

"Stay down there for a while!"

I closed it, and walked back. "Don't get me wrong, I love the kid, it's just he can be really annoying sometimes."

I frowned as Naruto appeared, and I said, "Alright!"

I punched him down, and threw Kitsune no Kage, who he used to materialize, after him so he couldn't use it to materialize again.

I sat down, and Byakuya pulled me to his chest laughing while I pouted, and I yelled, "Kisuke!"

The bucket hat appeared around the corner, and I grabbed it and was back in Byakuya's lap in a blink of an eye. The Hogwarts teachers were surprised at me speed, and almost fell over in shock when Kisuke said, "Did you have to rub it in and move so slow!?"

Yoruichi appeared around the corner, and stole my kunai pouch, and I said, "You really gonna try that, aren't you?"

"I know you can beat me, but I like a challenge." I sighed got up, and Yoruichi disappeared to the wizard's eyes.

"I'm the Goddess of the Flash now, you old Were-cat!" I was gone, even disappearing to the Shinigami's eyes, and reappearing in Byakuya's lap again, and Yoruichi came up defeated.

"That's the fastest I've seen you move yet!"

"Still not my fastest."

"What is?!" Minerva asked, and I peeked up at her from where I had Kisuke's hat over my face.

"I could be from here to America and back in the blink of an eye, but that's with my Kitsune/Hollow mask."

I let Naruto out, who disappeared throwing my katana at me. I caught the handle, the blade an inch from Rukia's face, who just shook her head. "I swear, he's trying to kill us all."

"Probably."

I sheathed the katana, and said from my place relaxing on Byakuya's chest, "Are we going to leave?"

"Yes, just all of you grab this." I looked at the old textbook and figured what the hell do I have to lose?

* * *

There was a jerk and I just hung on until I heard Dumbledore say to let go. The only thing that saved the Shinigami from a horrible landing was their battle honed instincts. We had come down in a forest, so we all used the branches to swing to the ground, or Ichigo and Byakuya who just stopped themselves using Reishi. I jumped up as did the rest so they were about ten feet off the ground. I went up higher and said, "Are we going towards the town?"

The wizards nodded, and I shot off, using from what I learned to sense magic to find our target.

_There. _

I got in through the window, and went down the stairs to see a skinny boy about to be hit for… it sounded like burning the bacon. I outright laughed, and everybody looked towards me in shock. "You're going to beat him for _burning bacon_?!"

I used my English I had learned in my spare time, which was a lot. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"An ally of Jiji-san."

I heard that Harry was fluent in Japanese, sooo… "Old man, you mean Dumbledore?"

Harry asked, and I inwardly laughed at the fact that he was unfazed by his uncle's fist hovering over his face.

"Yeah, the rest of us should be here soon. So you wanna get outta here, ne, Harry-kun?"

"Hai…"

"Sakura Kuchiki."

"K-Kuchiki?!"

"We're pretty prominent even in the Muggle community too, huh?"

Harry chuckled at the use of the word Muggle, and his uncle brought his fist down. I grabbed his wrist, and made him let Harry go. I let him go and turned towards Harry.

Someone knocked on the door and I said, "That must be them!"

I opened the door, and heard Vernon Dursley running up behind me. The four wizards cried a warning, and the Shinigami fell over laughing. Vernon continued to beat my back and head, but stopped when he realized he wasn't doing anything. "Are you finished?"

He backed away, and Harry ran out. We left to apparently his Godfather's, and I said, "It stinks like dog Animagus around here. It smells like wet dog, its times like this I curse enhanced senses."

The Shinigami laughed and we all went inside. I immediately found a wand in my face, though it was removed immediately at the sight of Dumbledore. Introductions went around, and we were escorted into the dining room, where about six other teenagers were already waiting. More introductions and Harry said, "Thanks for stopping him from hitting me, Sakura."

"No problem." I stood and balanced doing a hand stand on the back of my chair.

"I need to stretch. I need a spar. Ichigo, Byakuya, Kashiki, Kaien?"

"I'm game."

Kaien said, and the rest agreed. There were barriers placed, and I said, "Bankai, Kyuubi no Chakra, Bankai, Kitsune no Kage Sennin Modo. Reap, Koukyo!"

My Zanpakuto spirits materialized, as well as my Inner Hollow, and I put my mask on. "Let's party!"

* * *

After a good hour of sparring, I resealed my swords, and took off my mask, we were all bloody and breathing hard, and I laughed, "That was good, I haven't had a good spar like that in a while!"

The wizards looked at me like I was insane, and my cuts all healed thanks to Instant Regeneration. Then I healed the rest of them, and we went back inside. Our clothes were fixed by the wizards. We were sitting around the table and I said, "When do you think the old man will retire?"

"Yama? I don't know, he's going on 2,500 isn't he?"

I nodded at Rukia, and she said, "I bet you'd be the top candidate."

"Naw, probably Ichigo, Jushiro, or Kyoraku. They've all been here longer than me."

"Yeah but you're the most powerful, already have experience leading, you were the most powerful Shinobi, probably still are, and I know all the Shinobi would back you. Hell, most the Shinigami would to."

"Probably, but now that I healed Jushiro he's been taking a lot more missions, and he's good."

"But not as good as you."

"I'm not getting in this with you, Kaien. You may be my Nee-chan's son, but I reserve the right to kick your ass if you piss me off."

"Kaa-chan, you wouldn't allow that, would you?"

"I can't stop her, and I'm not about to."

"Thanks, Nee-chan." I took another drink of my sake bottle, and found it empty. I crushed it to dust, and pulled out my scroll. Byakuya grabbed it, and I glared at him.

"You're cut off, you've had enough."

"Byakuya, I love you, but I can't accept it from you if you take my sake."

I held out my hand, and he glared at me. I Unohana smiled, and Sakura Death Glared him, and he threw it at me.

"You're one scary person." I looked at Harry, and tilted my head to the side.

"I can punch a full grown man through four walls at a quarter of my strength."

"She can, it's happened. I never forgot our anniversary again. I was in Intensive Care for two months."

I smiled at Byakuya and said, "Proof Shinobi are stronger than Shinigami."

"How?"

"Jiraya got right back up, he was weak but he got back up, and only had to be in the 4th for an hour."

"Shut up."

"Hah!"

"You are Shinigami?"

I looked at Harry, and I scratched the back of my head, "Well, I'm a Shinobi Shinigami, the rest here are Shinigami."

"A Ninja Soul Reaper?"

He chuckled, and I said, "Yep, I died at 22. I was part of a Black Ops team, and we got ambushed by the second strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. Sasuke. I killed him by ripping out his heart, and I made it back to the village with Naruto before we died in the hospital after the Hokage herself treated the both of us. Naruto and I fused, and now he's my Zanpakuto. That reminds me, Kyuubi has been in a meeting for a little too long, I need to call someone."

I stepped up and back. I bit my finger to draw blood, went through the hand signs in a blur, and said, "Kuse no Jutsu!"

I hit the floor with my palm, and a small fox appeared. "Hey Kit, is the clan meeting done?"

"Hai, Sakura-sama! It ended an hour ago. The Kyuubi said to say if I was summoned that he's fighting Kurama."

"Oh, HELL no!"

I reversed summoned with Kit, and was right in the middle of the battle. "Oi, the HELL are you doing?!"

"Sakura-sama, the Kyuubi and I were sparring."

"Stop, Kyuubi come back."

He grumbled, and Kit brought me back. I appeared and said, "Thanks Kit."

He saluted and said, "No problem, Sakura-sama!"

He poofed away, and I said, "What?"

"Where did you just go, and why was that fox talking."

"Oh, he's not a fox; he's a Kitsune or Vulpes."

"A Demon Fox?"

"Hai, they all talk, they're my Summoning animal. I think if I draw on Naruto's Reiatsu, I can summon toads, too."

I shrugged, and Naruto came out, "Can I summon Kaa-sama and Tou-sama?"

"Fine but you have to deal with her. She's getting ornery in her old age."

"I know." He did what I did, and two small toads appeared.

"Kaa-sama, Tou-sama!"

"Naruto, it's been 150 years!"

"I know, I just wanted to say hi!"

"I have dinner going, Gama-baka!"

"Okay, Kaa-sama, you can go!"

She disappeared mumbling something about stupid toad summoners. "Tou-sama, can you stay? Maybe Imouto-chan can get those scars off your back!"

He lifted his cloak, and I looked, "This is still there from over 400 years ago?"

I made a face and said, "I'll try."

I held my hand to his back, and drew out Jiraya's Chakra, and did some hand signs on a scroll. A jar appeared, and I took some of the ointment out, and rubbed it on his back. The scars faded and I said, "Done, they're gone."

"Thank you. I have to ask, what's with the chain coming out of that kid's forehead?"

They were in Gigai, so I came out of mine, so I was in what I always wore in the Soul Society, not the modern clothes. I looked at Harry, and said, "Damn, there is a chain coming out of his forehead. It looks like a Soul Chain, except its rotted, and it's in his forehead."

I tiled my head, and drew my Zanpakuto, Kyuubi. "I'm going to try Konso."

I tapped the hilt on his forehead, and it didn't work. So I raised the sword and said, "Do. Not. Move."

I raised the sword, and cut the chain as close to his head as I could.

* * *

It fell to the floor, and disappeared. Then there was a horrible screeching through the Spiritual Plane, and I fell clutching me ears. "Sakura!"

"I-I'm fine, but who ever that was attached to didn't like that one bit."

I got in my Gigai, and shook my head. "You were a Horcrux, Harry. Not any more, but you were."

The adults' eyes widened, and I said, "You haven't told him, how is he supposed to fight a war if he doesn't know what he's fighting?!"

I left the room, and explored. There was a covered painting, and I walked by whistling. The painting opened, and started screeching a bunch of Mudblood bullshit. "Listen, I am no Mudblood, I am a Kuchiki, and we're as pure-blooded as they come."

She stopped screeching, and said, "A Kuchiki, in my House? I'm terribly sorry, what is your standing?"

"Lady Kuchiki, Lord Kuchiki's wife."

She bowed in her painting, and said, "Is the Lord here?"

"Yes, as well as our son, and three other members, all part of the main branch family."

"I am honored to have such guests in my house!" There was a flood of magic, and suddenly everything was clean, and shining. The wizards and Shinigami ran up, and I grabbed Byakuya.

"I am Lady Kuchiki, and this is my Lord."

"Lord Kuchiki, I am pleased to have such honored guests in my house."

"Can I ask you not to screech anymore? The Mudbloods are just tools in the coming war."

"A pureblood who is finally putting Mudbloods in their place, I love it!" The curtains drew, and I fell back against the opposite wall.

* * *

We walked down to the newly refurbished dining room and I said, "I hate lying. I don't like using that word, either; it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Like eating a rotten fish."

I shuddered, and shrugged. "I don't know. I said Kuchiki and she shut right up."

"Well, Kuchiki is the oldest pure-blood family in the Wizarding World."

I shrugged at Severus and said, "School starts tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Then you should all get up to bed early. Kami knows you won't fall asleep for a couple hours anyway."

There was a knock at the door, and I drew my Zanpakuto and opened it. It was pointed at two figures in suits and I said, "Are you from Avalon?"

"Are you from Soul Society?"

"Squads, ranks and names."

"We are both in Squad Alpha, I am the Commander, he is my Second. My name is Lily Evans née Potter, and this is James Potter."

"I am Sakura Kuchiki, 2nd Division Captain, and Lady Kuchiki."

"Can we come in?" I sheathed my katana, and stepped aside. I Flash Stepped back to the dining room, and closed the door.

"Get ready for a shock, particularly you, Harry." I opened the door, and there stood Lily and James.

"M-Mom, D-D-Dad?"

"Hello, Harry. I'm sorry we couldn't see you properly until we got a mission that involved you."

Harry flung himself in his parents' arms, and started crying. "L-Lily?!"

"Hello, Sev."

He got up, and walked over. He grabbed her hand pulled her into a hug, and said, "It's good to see you again."

"It is."

"Children to bed, we leave early to catch the train."

I shooed them out, and followed them, leaving the rest of them to discuss matters. I fell asleep leaning against the wall, making sure the children stayed in bed.

* * *

I awoke to the sight of the children trying to sneak back down. "Go back to your rooms."

I said with my eyes still closed, and drew a katana when they didn't. I had it pointed at one of the Weasley twins, I was too tired to check which, and they went back. I fell asleep again, and awoke when Byakuya poked me with his katana. I grabbed it, and broke the blade off at the hilt.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Are you PMSing?"

"I'm a little pissed at a man right now. Namely you for poking my ass with Sen."

I looked at him, and broke his blade in my hand, and Senbonzakura appeared.

"That hurts damnit!"

"Shut up, the kiddies are sleeping. If you don't want that to happen, then maybe you should advise Byakuya against doing that next time."

I threw the blade at Byakuya and it turned to sakura petals. He reformed the blade, and sheathed it. Everybody had been watching with amusement, and I glared at them. I hopped into Byakuya's arms, and he sighed and carried me to our bedroom. I only felt like I slept a wink, and we had to wake up. We walked downstairs, and I yawned.

"I hate doing that unintentionally."

"Doing what?"

Harry asked, and I leaned back in my chair, "That half-asleep thing that Shinobi learn at a young age. If you're in unfamiliar territory-"

"You automatically fall only half-asleep, never fully, to prevent an ambush."

I turned to see Kakashi and I said, "What are you doing here!"

I hugged him, and he said, "Yama-Jii wanted me to deliver a message."

"Okay."

"Soi Fon is being reinstated as 2nd Division Captain, and the old coot is retiring. You are to be Sou-Taicho, Sakura-chan."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not."

"That's great!"

I hugged him, and drew my katana. "I had my mom prepare something for this."

I opened the Senkaimon, and a butterfly flew out again. Then the Cleaner appeared and I said, "Damn you, Kurotsuchi. He always sends the Cleaner after me when I go alone!"

I shot off, and easily outran it. I switched my kimono, and was back in three seconds.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

He gave a two fingered salute and said, "Sure thing, Kuchiki-Sou-Taicho!"

I growled at him, and he left. "You already had one made with the kanji for one on it?"

"Of course."

"And you have the Kuchiki Crest on the front of this one."

"Yep."

I leaned back in my chair, and said, "Kakashi, how is Iruka?"

"He's fine, he practically cried when he heard you were to be Sou-Taicho." I rolled my eyes and Kakashi left.

"Do you and Kaien want to be here, Kakashi?"

"Not really, we want to train some more."

"Alright, you two can go back."

They disappeared, and I said, "I really didn't want to chance more opportunities for them to hurt themselves." I shook my head, and Byakuya, Ichigo, and Rukia chuckled.

"You may be a ruthless leader, but you're an over-protective mother."

"Shut it, Rukia."

"She's right."

I slapped the back of Ichigo's head, and he rubbed it. Lily and James put themselves under a glamour, and we left quickly. We got to the Platform, and Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Byakuya, Rukia, and Ichigo got on the train. I stayed with Harry, who said as his parents hugged him, "Stop, I feel like a first year!"

They kissed his forehead, and Lily said, "Try to be friends with Sev, okay Harry? He is your other godfather."

"I didn't know that."

"Harry, raise some hell for me." James winked.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, he already has an over protective mother with him."

I said, and Lily hugged me, "Keep my baby safe, Sakura."

"Of course Lily." The two left, and Harry and I got on the train.

We entered the compartment everybody was in, and I said, "So, we'll just be guarding the school?"

* * *

**I really don't like this story. It skips around too much, and there's just a bunch of blah blah.**


	9. Naruto Poem

**Told from someone who is close to Naruto, not specific who though.**

* * *

Naruto…

Why do you bear this burden alone?

I can see you're suffering,

Naruto…

Why do people reject you?

Is it because of that thing?

That thing you can't control?

Why do you isolate yourself?

I'm willing to help…

Naruto…

Why you?

Why do you have to hide?

Hide behind that mask…

You think it's perfect…

But I can tell…

You're suffering I can tell…  
But you insist against it…

Naruto…

You suffer so much…

**Present**

Naruto…

You've grown so much…

The people trust you…

You defeated Zabuza…

You went through the Chunin Exams…

You brought the 5th Hokage…

You trained with Jiraya for two years…

Now you're stronger than me…

Naruto…

You're the 4th's legacy…

You're the only one who can surpass him…

The Yellow Flash of the Leaf…

You made the RasenShuriken…

You defeated Pain…

You're the village hero…

Naruto…

You saved Gaara, the Kazekage…

You're learning to control the Kyuubi…

You're well on you're way to Hokage…

* * *

**Didja like it? I feed in reviews, people. :)**


	10. Zelda Poem

**This is a Legend of Zelda poem about what Link feels when he leaves for Termina in Majora's Mask from Hyrule in Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

Oh Zelda…

If only I could tell you….

How I felt when I saw you…

When you stole my breath away…

You took the key to my heart…

But…

I am a mere Hylian…

You are a princess…

It would never work…

These meeting in the dead of night…

They are killing me inside…

Each time you took…

A little more of my heart…

And locked it away for yourself…

When I saw you the first time…

All those years ago…

I didn't know what to think…

Then when I was older…

I thought you were still gone…

Sheik in your place…

But when you revealed yourself…

Ganon took you…

I got you back…

But it could never work…

I don't know your feelings…

I saved Hyrule but…

I couldn't save my heart…

You're tearing me apart…

These secret meetings…

They can't go on forever…

It may be our little sin...

But it can't go on forever…

Even though you seem to think so…

I'm sorry I'm still a child…

In an unfamiliar body…

I'm going to leave…

Travel beyond Hyrule…

To unknown lands…

Maybe after you'll have your feelings…

Figured out…

Or you'll have gotten over me…

You say you won't…

But how can you say…

You'll never change…

Never find someone else…

Goodbye…

Maybe forever…

My Zelda…

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
